Kids of the Future
by bloodycarcass
Summary: When the Bladebreakers encounter their future children, they must help them find their way back in their own time before the government and old enemies destroy them and the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another Beyblade fanfic! I Do Not Own the Rights of Beyblade or any other Anime this story crossovers with! I'm just a high school kid waiting fot summer to start!!!

Anime crossovers: Yugioh 5ds, Avatar, FMA, Chrno Crusade, Blood Plus, Mulan, Ruriouni Kenshin, Trinity Blood, D. Gray-Man, Inu Yasha, and Guren Lagann.

This is story will be a bit detailed later on, but if you don't like action, adventure, drama, and time traveling, I guess you don't like this story. Some of the animes that are listed have only a few charactes from their show and are in this fic. However, only incidences and names are mentioned, so that's why it's crossover is mention here. But most of the characters are OC so I created them myslef over the years and have made my versions and little stories about them that each have to do with the Bladebreakers. I also like to draw my characters, if you can't get a good enough description, they are on my deviantart, and if you like to see them, just contact me. This story has also remminents of my other story Deadly Sanctuary, if i tell what reminents they are though, I'll ruin the story. So Please and enjoy!

Chapter one: A Time Machine

It was the day that Max's mom, Judy Tate comes over to Japan to meet her son and friends with an unexpected surprise.

"Mom! You're here!" Max practically shouted in excitement as he saw his mother walk through the door of Tyson's dojo. He came running to her, giving a big hug, he was only thirteen, but still every mother counted for her child to never grow up.

Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Hilary, and Kai stood behind Max happy to see Dr. Tate come over from New York. The beyblade technical scientist who does all her living on beyblading was easily appreciated by the world champions.

"Something wonderful is good in store! I have a surprise for you all! Come with me to Japan's Beyblading Technical Center and I'll show you!" Dr. Tate told them.

The children didn't know what think but be appreciated and excited. They were all only fourteen year olds that had their whole lives ahead of them, surprises were something that all children's childhoods need.

Dr. Tate brought them in a tour bus from the airlines she came in from the Narita Airport. The bus took them into the city of Sea Bay City, the only city that seemed so Americanized then most in Japan. The Beyblade Technical Center was in the middle of the city, the distribution for the center was done from New York's BBA Lab back where Dr. Tate does her work. The idea of seeing the world of technology and how far it's gotten has only fascinated the adults more then the children, but Dr. Tate had something much more in store for the Bladebreakers.

The Beyblade Technical Center was also research labs of all sorts of beyblades and beyblade forms of battle. Dr. Tate took them through a glass elevator explaining the sites and research they experiment and study in the center. She led them through passages of rooms and study halls until they came to an end of the hall. A steel door stood infront of them.

"This is it," she said. She started to press digits on a touch screen that stood hanging next to the door. "Oh Dr. Tate!" a voice whirled through.

Everyone turned to find a man perhaps in his late forties coming towards them. He had white hair and a crazy beard that seemed to make him look even crazier. "I told you! I told you! And to think you wouldn't believe me!" He kept saying.

"Dr. Gettinburg, what are you talking about?" Dr. Tate was confused and somewhat annoyed of the interruption.

"My experiment of course! It has worked!" He said full of excitement. "You mean…that time machine..?" Dr. Tate didn't believe him.

"Time Machine!" the children said all at once.

"Yes, apparently Dr. Gettinburg has created something that he thinks can help to see the future of beyblading." Dr. Tate wasn't impressed.

"Well have look of it then if you don't believe me!" Dr. Gettinburg persisted.

"In a minute! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!" Dr. Tate was frustrated with him already.

"Come now! You don't want to see something that's clearly have anything to do with bit beasts! With my machine, we can see a bit beast and it's formation! We can even see how it was even created!" Dr. Gettinburg persisted the children to come with him, and it worked.

"That's amazing!" Kenny was the first to dash and follow Dr. Gettingburg to his lab.

"Wait Kenny! What about Mrs. Tate's project?" Hilary went after Kenny. Then the rest of the boys followed.

Frustrated, so did Dr. Tate.

Dr. Gettinburg led them into his lab, a large lab that was huger then Max had every seen. At the end of the room was a large oval like tank connected to large machines and screens. The children were all amazed at how large it was.

"Is this the time machine?" Max asked. "Yes, unfortuanetley." Dr. Tate answered. Max felt a bit guilty for running off from his mother's surprise. It was something he had never done before.

"Hey, we should head back," Max insisted to tell his friends.

"In a minute! I need to show you all something! A Beyblade from the future!" Dr. Gettinburg said bringing out a glass case that held the beyblade he was talking about.

The beyblade was a wonder hit, it was like a silver and gold beyblade with odd shades of red and blue. To Tyson it looked so similar that the picture in the middle of the beyblade was a bit beast he easily recongnized.

"This is…Dragoon!" Tyson said almost stunned. Everyone couldn't believe it, the look of Tyson's beyblade from the future looked as stunning and beautiful as it even looked powerful. The blade was thinner but almost thick of silver medals that it looked gold and silver steel had cover it.

"This is amazing! How on earth did you get it!" Kenny asked.

"Through the time machine of course! I went fifteen years into the future, and what came out is this beyblade!" Dr. Gettinburg explained.

"Fifteen years?" Ray couldn't believe it himself. "But wouldn't this time stuff kind of ruin the future or the present?"

Ray was smart and wise in both ways, it was something that made him one of the favorite to most fans in the world.

"That's correct Ray, all of this is life threatening to the universe." Dr. Tate said. In truth, she disliked Dr. Gettinburg's ideas and projects and now the Bladebreakers know why.

"But I've studied the beyblade myself, it is an incredible encounter that even the technology I have can't seem to surpass it! This is an incredible discovery! All of this we will know the answers too!" Dr. Gettinburg said excited of what he has done.

"It's also dangerous! All of this can harm even one strand of time, don't you see, this time machine is a waste of money and time, perhaps even your time machine cannot even surpass of finding out what the Bladebreakers lives will be like in fifteen years! We don't have the technology to even understand the future beyblades, so what's the point of even trying to see what it can see in fifteen years?" Dr. Tate was frustrated even now then before.

"Well then lets prove it then!" Dr. Gettinburg said confident and went to the computers and started typing incredibly fast as the sound of the keys started to go on loudly. Then a loud beam appeared in the oval tank. It was something that came too fast. Sounds of screams and gazing black and grey smoke filled the tank. Until it opened itself, through the smoke, figures fell to the floor, probably more then four people. It was nothing Dr. Gettinburg expected, or any of the other children.

The moment slowly ended as the smoke cleared away and more then five bodies lay on top of one another. They all toppled over and spread out rubbing their heads and moaning and mumbling from pain. The children just stared at them as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Real children came toppling out of the time machine, perhaps really from the future.

One boy sat up, rubbing his head. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His hair was long mop head style which made him look stylish. His outfit was very fitting but strange. He a grey striped t-shirt, over a orange tank top, with baggy red jeans and boots. When he stood up, he came face to face infront of Max. Their eyes met all at one, frozen as if they've seen something they couldn't make out.

They each looked at eachother with great interest and examine. It was almost as if they thought the mirror infront of them was really broken.

"W-who are you?" Max asked him.

"Me?!" the boy said, "Aren't you my dad?"

Max's eyes widen, and so did everyone else with gasps.


	2. Chapter 2: The Children

Chapter 2 The Children

"Y-Your dad?!" Max couldn't believe it. And neither could his 'so-called' son either. He looked at the rest of the Bladebreakers as if they were nightmarish clowns from nightmares he has had.

"But it can't be!" Dr. Tate stepped in to look at the boy. It was stunning and unbelievable of the fact a boy, the same age as her son Max came from the future telling that he is really Her son's son.

The boy looked at her, squinted his eyes making it clearer for him to see, at Dr. Tate's face. Then he looked at her chest to find a name tag she had clipped to her blue suit. Saying 'Dr. Judy Tate' in bold printed words.

"Grandma…?" he looked at her, "You look…." He didn't know what to say since his grandmother since he just called her that when she appears to be young, "..Good." he finished saying with an awkward pause.

"Ow! What happen!" A girl said standing up rubbing her bottom. Three more boys stood up looking around until they noticed the Bladebreakers, then they blankly stared at them as if they seen a ghost. The girl did the same.

This girl was very strange, but pretty. She had similar color bluish black hair like Tyson's, yet her eyes were burning ember. Her hair was long and straight, and she had tied to her waist, of what seemed a samurai sword. She wore a yellow tank top with a plaid t-shirt over it, a jean skirt and brown high top boots. She stared intently at Tyson, who Tyson himself became nervous at, and then out of nowhere, she dashed towards him and gives him a huge hug.

"Daddy!" She squealed her voice. "Daddy!" everyone repeated shocked.

"Y-Your c-choking me!" Tyson practically had to say without no air.

She let go of him, feeling silly and girly. "I can't believe it's you! You're a little kid!" she said patting him on the head.

"I'm not little! I'm fourteen!" Tyson yelled at her, but she rolled her eyes smiling, "Fourteen, I'm only fifteen, so that makes you little!" she poked him on his cheek, which Tyson got really annoyed at. Everyone just stared at her amazed, thinking 'Is this really Tyson's daughter from the future??'

"Okay Keira, maybe you should give him some space," A white haired boy said, taking her arm and making her back away a few steps. This boy was also strange, at first Hilary mistaken him as an old man, but his face was soft and smooth and young looking. He had dashing blue eyes and had a large amount of silver jewelry on him. He had a sword tied to his back and wore a jean jacket and jean pants and black boots. He was very unique kind of boy who people took a step back to think for a moment.

"Where are we anyway?" Max's son asked his friends. They looked around until Dr. Gettinburg stepped in. "Welcome Children from the Future!!! I have brought you here 15 years into the past," He said so dramatically.

All the future children gasped, all five of them. They looked so shocked that when they looked back at the Bladebreakers, it started to make sense.

"you sir, are one stupid man!" Max's son told him. "I-I beg your pardon!?" Dr. Gettinburg didn't expect that from them.

"Everyone knows Time Traveling is illegal!" Tyson's daughter told him. "And Dangerous." The white haired boy mentioned, "And Stupid!" Max's son said again.

Then a quit chuckle was suddenly heard. Everyone turned to look at another strange and unique looking boy. His hair was maroon as his eyes were, his face was cute yet kind face, and he wore what looked like his summer school uniform from his school. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a red tie and matching red jeans and converses. Something about him made Hilary felt familiar toward him.

"And what's so funny!?" Dr. Gettinburg asked the boy. "Oh it's nothing, but by judging the situation were in, I think you brought us here to prove a point, atleast that's how your face expresses it." He explained in a kind and mature voice.

All the children looked back at Dr. Gettinburg. "How could you have known that?" Dr. Tate went up to asked the marooned hair boy. "I can read people's expression, a bit extreme then most can, but I swear it's just a minor gift." He told her modestly. Then he smiled at looked at Hilary, saying "Isn't that right mom?"

Everyone gasped, but not as loud as Hilary did, "Y-you, you're my son?" she couldn't believe it. The Marooned hair boy went up to hug her, but stop and instead shook her hand. "Yep! Boy, you never told me as a girl, you were really cute!" He said. Hilary just blushed.

"Mrs. Fudo!" Tyson's daughter practically yelled in excitement. She came out of nowhere and hugged Hilary, practically squishing her. "I can't believe how cute you are as a kid! This is so cool!"

"Maybe you shouldn't mention her marriage name yet, Keira," another kid said. No one noticed he was there until he spoke. Everyone's eyes widen to find a boy looking exactly like Kai. Kai himself couldn't believe, but this boy could perhaps be his clone, he was a complete spitting image of Kai Hiwatari. He wore a black and white trench coat, with white gloves. And he had a priest collar on. His left ear had a dangling chain cross and one of his wrists showed he had huge bangles on him as bracelets, with dangling little crosses. His eyes were a mix of purple and red, and unlike Kai, he had no markings on his face. This boy was as handsome and charming, and yet, like his father, a bit scary.

"Your right Kyle, sorry Mrs. Fu-I mean Ms. Hilary." Tyson's daughter apologized. "Wow Kai, he looks just like you!" Hilary told Kai who stood standing between Ray and her.

Kai just stared back as what may seem his future son, stared back as well. Except Kai's future son scowled at him instead, and all the future children started to tremble and get nervous.

"Yeah…Well, it's great to meet you all! But we have to head back home!" Max's son interrupted.

"But wait!" Max stopped him, "I-I have so much to ask, like are you really my son?"

Max's son looked at him surprised then held his chin to think. "You like mustard on your noodles?" he asked him.

"Y-Yes..?" Max answered unsure of the question he was asking.

"You possess the Bit Beast Draciel?"

"Yes."

"You believe defense is the best offence?"

"Yeah!"

"One more thing," Max's son put his arm around Max's shoulders, "You believe that other worlds exist beyond dimensions and galaxies that no man could ever reach or exist to tell the tale as proof?" he said in all one breath.

"What does that have to do with you and me?" Max asked him this time.

"Then yes, I'm your son." And Max's son went up to Dr. Gettinburg.

"Can you take us home now, it's kind of bad for the balance of time that you brought us here for no reason," he told him.

"No! But there is a reason! I brought proof of the Bladebreakers' existence and the future proof! All the answers can finally be answered!" he said ignoring the boy's favor.

"What are you talking about!" Dr. Tate jumped in, "We must send these children back, I believe that now that your project is incredible and may perhaps with the Discovery Award, but we need to send them back!"

"Hey! This is my Beyblade!" Tyson's daughter interrupted. She noticed it in the glass box.

"Your beyblade!?" Tyson asked frustrated and confused.

"Of course! You hand me down Dragoon when I was four! This beyblade is mine!" she took the box and tried to slam it on a table so it would break.

"No! You must not touch that!" Dr. Gettinburg yelled at her.

"Touch it?! It's hers!" The white haired boy stood up for Tyson's daughter.

"Don't you people see!? I have discovered and brought the future to the present! Now all the questions of the world can be answered! What war will come next, what political impact will happen to some countries, what new fashion trend has happen, what technology has made military powerful, what technology has been created for the citizens, and so much more!" Dr. Gettinburg screamed out.

"Dude, were just teenagers." Max's son told him. "Yeah, were lucky enough if we could go a month with out our skin breaking out." Tyson's daughter mentioned.

"Auuuuuuuggggghhhhhh!" DR. Gettinburg screamed, "No, all of you must stay, for the future's terror is waiting to be vanished!" and then he grabbed Max's sons' arm and practically tried to drag him to lift him up, holding him tightly.

"Let go of me!" Max's son screamed. "Let go of him Doctor!" Mrs. Tate screamed at him.

Then the lab's glasses of liquids and sinks started to shake until all sorts of liquids and water erupted in the air and formed a swirl vine that wrapped Dr. Gettinburg's arm and iced his arm to the wall. He became stuck.

Everyone was silent. Then the white haired boy broke the silence, "Way'a go."

Dr. Gettinburg started to scream in laughter and cackling. "I don't believe it, all my research is all true! Not only does the future consists of things the present needs, but the future consists of unhuman beings! The children of the bladebreakers are not all human!"

The Bladebreakers gasped. They stared at Max's son who looked back shamefully.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle at the Center

Chapter 3: A Battle in the Center

"It's finally come to this!" Dr. Gettinburg said excitingly. He reached in his lab coat pocket and got out a switch and pressed it. The whole center started to go into lockdown with sirens alarming. The entry of the room became blocked with steel bars.

"Dr. Gettinburg! What are you doing!?" Dr. Tate gasped.

"It seems you made a mistake to think I was so low when it came to the science projects of beyblade, but it turns out that I am with the government and this whole building was really meant for me to work under cover on my latest project! And now it works! With this switch, the SWAT and the government will come rushing in and boost me up to Professor to take research on them!" He pointed at the future children.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Tyson's daughter yelled, "Your nothing but a Cookoo Face!" She pointed at him.

"Perhaps so, but it doesn't matter, you will all be taken into custody and placed under my control, then we can begin the tests!" He went practically insane laughing.

"You ass! Were not lab rats!" The white haired boy threw a fist at him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tyson's daughter asked her friends.

"I don't know, were completely trapped." Dr. Tate gave up.

"Well I'm not gonna take this!" and then the white haired boy put his hand on Ray's shoulder smiling warmly. "Its good to see you dad," he said.

"What!?" Ray couldn't believe it! "My name is Rex, remember it!" Rex gave him a wink, then he took out his Chinese black sword from is back and ran to the steel bars as he swung his blade and the bars were cut as it ripped like paper.

"What! It can't be!" Dr. Gettinburg couldn't believe his sword could cut the bars like wet paper.

"I think it's time to make our escape guys!" Rex yelled to them. Tyson's daughter followed, so did Kai's son who gave Kai one last glare and he ran out of the lab, his trench coat flowing up like it was black wings on his back.

Max's son didn't leave without saying sorry, "I'm sorry, I really am dad" he said and ran off following his three other friends.

All was left was Hilary's son. "Aren't you going with them?" she asked, "You need to escape too!"

"I will, but not without saying good bye," and he hugged her, "It's good to see you mom, my name is Sandalphon, but please call me Alan, it's a lot easier to remember."

"Ha! You'll never escape! The SWAT and government are almost here, none of you can escape this place!" Dr. Gettinburg screamed out. His arm was still frozen to the wall.

Alan turned to give him a scary look, his maroon eyes didn't look human, in fact, and it looked as if he could see right through Dr. Gettinburg's soul.

"Oh really?" he said, and then without saying anything more, he sunk right through the ground like a ghost and disappeared.

Hilary screamed unsure of what happened to him.

"We have to go help them!" she said swallowing all the confusion and fear in her, and she went running off the same direction the four future children went, running out of the lab.

"Wait! Hil!" Tyson yelled back, and he followed her and so did the rest of the Bladebreakers. But then Tyson stopped as he went back and took the glass box that had Future Dragoon in it. He slammed it on the ground and the box shattered. He took the beyblade and went back running after his friends.

They didn't know where they were going, their only intention was to find their future children, but that wouldn't be easy since they all suddenly vanished.

"Where are they?" Max asked frustrated.

Hilary kept looking around as she realized they got out of the hallway and into a corridor where the elevator was that brought them up there. Ray looked over a ledge that was blocked by a glass fence. He looked down and saw soldiers and SWAT members, obviously American, coming in. They all came in a formation line, pointing their guns, yelling 'clear!' when ever a room was safe and no one was in it.

"Look!" Hilary pointed across from them, leaning over the glass fence looking down on the first floor, was Rex and Max's son.

Then someone yelled something and started shooting their rifles at Max's son and Rex. Then both dodged it and backed away as a windy tornado formed out of nowhere and swept five of the SWAT members away.

Tyson saw that floating down; landing on the thin glass fence with her feet kneed down with her hands in front of her was his daughter, the girl called Keira as he remembered.

More shooting started being shot as it was aimed toward her, but she dodged them doing a backward flip, her feet and hands landing on the thin glass, then she jumped off as she spun in the air like spinning ballerina and wind came upon her and blew off most of the shooters.

"Whoa," Tyson mumbled. He didn't know what else to say.

On the first floor, a few feet in front of the elevator were a tall fountain that suddenly erupted like a geyser. Max's son stood in front of it, he moved his arms slowly like waves with erupt force and a huge wave of water came from the geyser fountain and spun its way at the soldiers, splashing them harder then fire hoses could ever do.

The sound of shooting came next to the Bladebreakers as they noticed Kai's son came above them and landed smoothly on the ground, still shooting from a black and silver pistol. He was a good shooter, as he didn't mean to shoot and kill the soldiers but shoot their legs and arms, making them unable to run and use their guns. Blood splatter, but it wasn't as bad as blood bathhouse. Then, like quicksilver he ran to the fence, and reaching out his hand to take the glass fence, he flipped over his body and gracefully landed on the first floor.

It was almost too unreal to see, but it was real. Their kids could do things more then perhaps beyblade.

A fire came out next to them, blowing out like a seeping serpent, scaring off the soldiers. Rex came out, running toward them; "You guys aren't safe here!" he told them.

"How did you do that?" Ray asked him. Rex looked at him confused, "Did what?" he asked. "That! The fire!" Ray told him.

Rex gave him an impatient look, "There's no time for that!" Then a soldier came out running towards him, bullets were shot, but Rex took out his sword and before the bullets could pierce him, he blocked them seven times with his sword as seven bullets were shot. Hilary knew because she counted. Rex's sword steamed, but not a scratch was laid on it.

Then Rex put his sword and arms to his side, and started running, with both hands holding the sword. He ran to the soldier and sliced or broke his arm and left leg.

"Alan!" Rex yelled. Alan appeared out from the ceiling. "Get our parents out of here!" He told him.

"Wait!" Max interrupted, "What about mom?" he remembered. Alan suddenly vanished behind black swirling smoke.

"He's going to get her, don't worry!" Rex told Max. Sudden shootings came from another story up from them.

"Just escape already!" He yelled back, and with a wave with his arm, a swirl of tall fires came coming out from his arm and like large jungle vines, the fires swept to the shooters. Rex disappeared as so did the fire. He went running then jumped up high to the third floor, his feet landing his feet on the thin glass fence.

Max's son jumped up to the second floor and took Max's hand and started running as he led the Bladebreakers to a safer place. He led out of the corridor and into lab hallways.

"There's gotta be an exit other then the front door!" Max's son told himself.

"Exit?" Max didn't understand, "I want to help you!"

"You can't!" Max's son yelled at him, "Don't you see! It's dangerous, there are people out there after us, and the last thing I need is having you guys get killed!"

"No way! My mom is out there and I gotta get her! Besides, we've been through worse!" Max practically lied about being through worse. In fact, this was the worse they've ever been through!

"Alan is out there getting her! You have to trust us! Now," Max's son looked around, "Stay here!" he told them.

"Hey were not little kids, were going with you!" Tyson said.

Ray, Hilary and Kai agreed nodding.

"Oh great! I sound like you!" Max's son told his dad, but mostly to himself.

"What's your name anyways?" Max asked his son.

"Matt," Max's son answered, "It's not that hard to remember."

The hall way they stood in suddenly had the lights above them turned off.

"Fantastic." Matt sarcastically said. Behind them a glow of red eyes appeared before them.

Then it came clear as the lights turned on, Aland was here having next to him, Dr. Tate.

"Mom!" Max said happily that she was alright.

"You guys gotta get out of here, Alan, can you get them to escape, and I gotta get back and help the others!" Matt told Alan.

"I'll come back to help you!" Alan assured him.

"But you can't fight them off! Your just children!" Dr. Tate told both Matt and Alan, she was confused, astonished and worried all at the same time. To find children perhaps the same age as the bladebreakers perform abilities that seem not even close to human, it was just too much for her.

"Don't worry, we can handle it!" Matt assured his grandmother.

"No, you can't!" she screamed at them. But both smiled warmly, both understanding her pain, it was a mother's job to feel this way.

"We have to help our friends; I know you would do the same." Alan told her.

Matt then ran between the groups and went off into the battle field without saying anything else.

"Follow me," Alan said and he went off as the Bladebreakers followed.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Hilary asked her son.

"Actually, yes, I do." Alan reassured her and himself.

They passed corners and turned into dark hallways that the lights went out with. It was sort of hard to trust him, but somehow he seemed to be someone who can do so many things like the other children did, so the Bladebreakers just watched and analyzed. When they turned a corner, four SWAT soldiers raised their guns, but Alan stopped them when he put his hand over his eyes and then moved his hand away from them. The Bladebreakers didn't notice since he stood in front of them, but Alan's eyes changed from piercing maroon to bright gold, and the soldiers immediately dropped their rifles and ran off screaming.

"Demon! A Monster! Help!" They screamed running off.

"What just happened?" Ray asked.

"Nothing, I just tricked them." Alan said.

"But you did nothing," Max said.

Alan turned around and smiled, "Exactly."

Back where Keira, Rex and Kyle were, they were all hiding behind a large pillar that fallen after Keira some how blew it off with great strength.

"This is insane, what does that Cookoo face think he's gonna get from us?" Rex whispered as he looked carefully over the pillar but still keeping himself hidden.

"He won't get much from me and you, Rex but…." Keira left off looking at Kyle, and Rex did the same.

"Ha ha," Kyle replied for the first time. "Why are we even calling him Cookoo face?" he asked with a very deep and bored like tone in his voice.

"Cause that's what he is!" Keira told him.

"Whatever, we need to find a way to get back into that time machine without everything else getting wrecked," Rex reminded them the plan.

"Easier said then done, we don't even know how to work that thing and Alan and Matt are missing." Keira said.

"Alan and Matt can take care of their selves easily, my guess their trying to get our parents to safety," Kyle told them.

"What about your dad?" Keira asked him.

"What about him?" Kyle replied taking out a longer black and silver pistol and made a clicking sound loading it, slowly pointing over the pillar ready to make his shot to the SWAT members.

"I'm just saying he's here, are you going to kill him?" Keira asked him.

Both Keira and Rex looked at him seriously, waiting for his answer.

"If I killed him, I wouldn't exist." Kyle answered.

Both Rex and Keira sighed relieved.

"But that doesn't mean I can't torcher him," Kyle added.

They both looked up scared then they heard footsteps of large boots following in. The SWAT members filed in, checking to see of any of the children were in sight. The whole Technical Center became a huge battle ground.

The Technical center seemed to be in ruins and still falling apart like broken cracks of a boiled egg.

Alan led the Bladebreakers to the nearest end of the center, checking for any soldiers were near. He was fast and stealthy, almost like a cat or a snake. Hilary became riveted about it, it surely intrigues her to see her future son like a real good martial artists, but can do things almost no humans could ever do. It made her wonder about him, then about what Dr. Gettinburg said, that the future Bladebreaker's children were not all human. To what she saw, they did not seem human for the very moment they met.

"Can I ask you something?" Hilary asked Alan when he made sure the hallways became clear.

Alan didn't say anything, but he let her say her question instead.

"What exactly are you?" she said this time sounding bluntly.

Alan stopped walking.

"I don't know," he answered her, "Do you even know what you really are?" he asked her, not bothering to turn around saying it to her face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to him. Asking such a question was probably too fragile for him to answer. Or too saddening.

But what were they exactly? The questions seemed to linger in all of the Bladebreakers heads as they wondered the same thing.

Were they mutants? Experiments gone wrong? Were they monsters? Medahumans? What the hell were they?

Suddenly Alan dropped to the floor, coughing.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hilary bend down and put her hand on his back.

"What's happening to him?" Ray asked, he went over in front of him to see what the matter was.

"Stay…back," Alan coughed, "I might puke."

Ray took a step back, then Alan, in pain, holding his throat, opened his mouth wider as if he was going to puke, but instead of vomit, a small black, scaly head came out, slowly the long slender body of a snake came out from his mouth.

Alan began to breathe again, but the sight of a snake practically frightened the Bladebreakers.

"An Egyptian's Snare,' Alan said picking up the snake, slowly, holding his head so it won't attack biting anyone. "The most poisonous snake of Egypt, but can be the kindest." Alan added.

"What..? How..? I don't believe this!" Dr. Tate practically was freaking out.

"Why did that snake come out from your mouth?" Hilary asked him, unsure and a little frightened.

"I can't go on helping you," Alan told her, "If you can't trust me, you need to trust him."

"Him? But that's a snake!" Tyson felt disgusted and his stomach felt a bit twisted.

"Don't be alarmed, snakes can be deceiving, but there good helpers. The spirit of Ra's creation lies within this snake, I brought it forth from my spirit so it can lead you out of here, I must go and help my friends." Alan explained to all of them.

"This doesn't make any sense! What you said"- Hilary didn't understand any of what her son could do, but Alan interrupted her.

"There's no time to explain, you can't here their screams, but I can. I need to help my friends!" Alan told her, he held no sign of impatience, but they could tell he needed to hurry.

"You refer to ancient Egypt traditions, are you some sort of god or something?" Dr. Tate asked him, even though she knew her question was impossibly stupid, but having to see all of this, it probably wasn't stupid at all.

"Something like that," Alan sort of answered her, he let go of the snake, and as soon at it touched the floor, the snake formed into a tall figure, it's head was the face of a black marbled snake, it's body tall and completely covered by a golden tunic.

"Follow him, he'll lead you out." Alan then went running out of the hallways.

"But how can we trust him! He's just a snake!" Tyson yelled after him, but Alan didn't retort back since he was out of sight. Tyson however was still amazed on the formation the snake took, practically in awe, but he didn't want to escape yet.

"That's it, I'm going after him! We need to help them! Whose with me!?" Tyson turned to ask his friends.

He shouldn't have asked though, he already knew the answer. They all went running, leaving the statue to lay still, Dr. Tate followed. She felt pumped then anything since this great discovery and meeting of her future grandson came to her.

Matt practically ran down the door with frightful hosing water that he formed out of air. When the door broke down, he ran through it, wiping and splashing away soldiers and freezing them up in the air, where they stood like tall statues. He slid down the tiled floor as he saw his friends hiding behind a tall pillar from the building.

"Matt! Your okay!" Keira was relieved.

"What is this, the Battle of Midway? Let's kick these soldiers' asses!" He said to his friends.

"One question," Rex said before they yelled an ambush attack. "Which positions are we, the Germans or the Americans?"

"The Americans of course! I'm half American after all!" Matt mentioned.

"Ahh man, I'm the enemy, I'm full Japanese." Keira gloomily said.

"Yeah, and I'm the enemy in the cold war,"Rex mentioned. He referred it because he was full Chinese. Many people didn't believe so, because of his looks, but there was a good reason why.

"And Kyle's people are a bunch of lazy ass losers." Keira mentioned since their friend Kyle was born in Italy.

"Okay first off, don't ruin the good moment," Matt said, "Second, This is World War II were talking about, not the Cold War and Communism!" he mentioned looking at Rex, "Third, Kyle's not really Italian, he was just born there." He mentioned precisely to all of them, including to Kyle. "Mussolini has nothing to do with this." Matt finished.

"Now then, let's go kick some asses!" He said ecstatic.

They all plead in agreement. Then they jumped over the pillar. A wave of fire and water appeared behind them as Rex and Matt swept their arms and punched the air as it came falling down on the soldiers. Some of the survivors got blown away by Keira's form of a tornado that lift up the soldiers and practically blew them to cracked walls and ceilings.

Kyle followed in as he took out his guns and shot the centers of the soldier's formation and all were down on their faces in seconds.

"Holy shit," Matt looked at his wrist watch, "That's a new record!" More soldiers appeared behind them, but they froze as their bodies turned to dust. Alan then walked towards them, standing on the piles of dust.

"Alan! You came back!" Keira was happy all of a sudden.

"Yep, what can I say I missed you guys," he told them.

"Well I think we can get home now, this place seems clear," Matt said, looking around.

"Not quit," Alan added, he pointed over his far left and saw the Bladebreakers watching them.

They came over to them practically amazed and excited.

"That was incredible! I never had seen anything like that before!" Kenny told them.

"Yeah, you sure beat them!" Hilary added.

"How did you even get the fire and water to come out of nowhere?" Max asked them.

None of the children answered their questions; instead they stood, frozen and silent, almost freaked out to say anything. Then they looked at each other, and Matt added to them, "Awkward," in a very low voice, that only meant he shared to his friends.

"Not as awkward as this," a familiar voice said.

Dr. Gettingburg stood a few feet away from them. With more soldiers behind him, and others that came surrounding the children. The soldiers came and ambushed on the children, separating the Bladebreakers with Dr. Tate and their future children. They held them by their arms tied to their backs, practically getting them to have no way to escape; since the soldier's hard grips practically weakened them down.

"Did I ever mention that I hate you," Matt told to Dr. Gettinburg.

"Now that everything is settle, I'll send all of you off to the government's lab testing and see how further research can prove to seek out the truth. With a few questions about the future you all need answer of course," Dr. Gettinburg said to them, but mostly to himself, thinking of further plans to do.

"Dr. Gettinburg, please listen to me!" Dr. Tate pleaded to get him to listen. "What you're doing is dangerous; you can destroy everything and everyone, including yourself if you continue on this project!"

"What I'm doing is seeking out all the secrets that have been kept from humanity, and trying to help the further future!" He told her.

"You're destroying humanity's creation and the universe," Alan told him, "You're destroying centuries of work your ancestors have done to make the world as it is today!"

"The world today is nothing but a mess, with the truth; I can help fix it to an even better world!" Dr. Gettinburg retorted back to Alan.

"It's better as a mess then nothing at all!" Rex yelled back to him.

"You simply misunderstood my goals of this project, once everything is in place, this world will be actually in peace!" he said to Rex

"The world can never be in peace!" Keira yelled to him, "Cookoo face, you still gotta long way to learn about life!"

"Stop calling me Cookoo face! My name is Dr. Gettinburg!" He yelled at her. But Keira ignored his yells.

"The world needs dark and light in order to be in balance. You can never create a perfect world with just peace; it needs a darkness of a war or of sadness or repeated time periods that affected its entire people. Without the darkness, there wouldn't be morals of life or hopes of creation that can ever be done!" Keira explained.

"So you're saying war is a good thing?" Dr. Gettinburg asked her.

"I'm saying it makes it a human thing," Keira answered him seriously, so serious, it was almost epic.

"There's no way you can battle darkness and rid of it in the world, there's always going to be someone or something bad in the world that going to spread over and over again. Even God couldn't make his garden clean and pure." Matt explained.

Dr. Gettinburg looked at Matt then looked down at the necklace he wore.

"What strange stones," He said as he snatched the necklace and ripped it off of his neck. \

"Give that back, it's my mom's." Matt yelled at him, trying to break free from the soldiers' grip.

"Your mother's necklace is quit strange, I have never seen such stones before, they almost look like they flow through a red river," Dr. Gettinnburg analyzed it.

The stones were strange, the necklace was woven with strange kinds of knots, making it homemade, but the pendants of the four stones seeped down like dangling spider legs, having the stones shined like sparkles of rubies.

"These aren't rubies, there much different." Dr. Gettinburg looked closely at them. "Well then, they'll be useful for further study," he placed the necklace in his lab coat pocket. "Take them away!" he called out.

"No!" Dr. Tate practically screamed, then from the far right of them, a soldier gripping down Kyle suddenly exploded.

His blood and guts had spread all over the floor, and the Bladebreakers didn't know how to react to the horrifying scene.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured and Escape

Chapter 4: Captured and Escape

Kyle was covered in blood, practically soaked in it. The soldier that gripped him down was now in peieces of guts and blood. They didn't know how to react, but to see that Kyle's right arm, was formed in long spikes and enlarged, making it longer then his other arm. It then formed back to a normal arm.

"Sorry about that," he said. His sleeve of his trench coat was now gone and ripped, and of when his arm formed. From the top of his arm layed a Ouroboros tattoo.

"That tattoo!" Dr. Gettinburg noticed it, "But it can't be! You're a…a," "A Homunculus," Kyle answered for him.

"What!?" Dr. Tate said shocked. "But that can't be! Homunculi aren't even real! There just a physicist's legend," she explained.

"If there not real, then how did I become this?" Kyle asked her, "Without my mother, I wouldn't be here; after all I'm only half of a homunculus."

"Half!? So your mother is a homunculus?" Dr. Gettinburg couldn't believe his eyes.

"But that can't be possible, Homunculi cannot produce children, their unreal beings who are made mass of different flesh! There practically rag dolls!" Dr. Tate explained more uncontrollably.

"Unless, the future has found a way to create them!?" Dr. Gettinburg realized.

"What are you talking about? Homunculi have been walking on this planet since Jesus was crucified; they've been created and done before any of us were even born!" Matt told him.

"But there's no way a homunculus can give birth!" Dr. Tate told the future children.

"Not unless they were turned human," Kyle added.

Kai stared off at Kyle, wide eyed and amazed of what his future son has become. He didn't know how else to feel, even though this was more extraordinary then beyblading, it was definitely something he didn't realize.

"All the same, I should research this even more, but until then, Soldiers! Take him!" Dr. Gettinburg ordered.

"Don't even!" Kyle yelled out at Dr. Gettinburg, and he flipped over the soldiers, shot five down, and then shot bullets straight at the soldiers gripping down his friends. When their legs were shot, they fell to the ground, releasing his friends.

"Alright!" Matt was pleased, and he shot out a whip of water that appeared from his finger tips at Dr. Gettingburg, and it took from his hand, his mother's necklace. "This belongs to me!" he said to him.

Keira quickly kicked the side of a soldier's face that gripped down her dad and he fell tot eh floor. The rest of the soldier's that stood in a line holding down Dr. Tate and the Bladebreakers let go of them and quickly went over to take Keira down, when behind them, Alan appeared and a beam of light pushed them all forward into a pile which Keira quickly dodged walking to one side away from them. Hilary looked at Alan who was smiling warmly back at her, it was something of a hero smile he had in him. And Hilary liked that very much.

"This can't be happening!" Dr. Gettinburg screamed. "Oh it's happening," Rex appeared behind him.

Dr. Gettinburg quickly turned around to find Rex standing behind him, grinning. "I always wanted to do this," He said, and he threw a punch at Dr. Gettinburg's face, breaking his half moon glasses, the impact made him fall on his back.

"Oh come on, you could've shared!" Matt was disappointed at Rex.

"You can have him, he's still conscious," Rex told him, and he went bringing out his sword, running to the nearest soldier, and with a slice of his sword that blew up with flames, a long withering line of fire came seeping out at the soldiers.

"Body Slam!" Keira screamed, Matt noticed and saw that Keira body slammed Dr. Gettinburg on top of him, and went off running, then flying off as the winds carried her, over the soldiers and with a swift of her hand, winds came out of nowhere blowing them off like little grains of dirt being blown and washed off by a strong impact of a hose.

"Sweet Jesus, I think it's time to go!" Matt said to Alan and Kyle who appeared after reloading his pistol.

"Agree, get Rex and Keira together with our parents, I'm gonna fly you guys out of here," Alan told them.

Matt and Kyle went to get Rex and Keira, and as soon as they were done punching and flaming off some soldiers, they went to their parents in a group circle.

"Okay, everyone stay close to each other, I don't want to lose any of you!" Alan told them. The group got closer, with Alan in the middle, he formed a round red ball that came out from his hands, and spread around the group, with that Alan lifted his hands in the air, and they flew off in the air. Practically breaking the glass roof, they flew off over the Sea Bay City. However Alan had a hard time holding everyone any longer, as the weight was more then he can handle.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked him.

"I've never carried so many people like this before," he said, and the giant red bubble suddenly flowed downward toward where grass and fields are, not knowing he was landing right near Tyson's dojo.

They all crashed when the giant red bubble burst, and everyone trampled on one another.

They all groaned and moaned as the pain hit them from crashing.

"Ah man, that's gonna leave a mark!" Matt groaned trying to sit up.

The bladebreakers all got up, they weren't hurt as their future children were, but the crash didn't seem to be that bad. Dr. Tate didn't even felt that hurt, but they all looked at them like they were moaning sick puppies.

Matt tried to stand up as so did Alan, but Matt collapsed on the ground breathing breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Max asked his son.

"I'm just tired," Matt breathed out. "You're tired?!" Alan breathed out breathlessly, "You didn't have to carry more then 10 people practically on your back." He then collapsed on his back, breathing, putting his arm over his eyes.

"How can you guys be tired?" Tyson said, "You practically didn't break a sweat!"

Keira giggled breathlessly, and then she hiccupped all the air she was breathing in and out. "You didn't fight off armed soldiers and crazy cookoo face back there."

"Yeah, we practically wasted our energy saving ourselves and protecting you," Rex breathlessly had to say after scoffing for awhile. He was quit amused with the situation they were in.

"It doesn't matter, we can't go home anyways," Kiera mumbled gloomily.

They all stopped smiling breathlessly and realized she was right. They can't go home, now that they beaten the pulp out of the government's SWAT team, and the crazy cookoo face after it was his fault for bringing them here. Now there going to have to find a way to get back home. But it doesn't look like some other scientist will be carrying a time machine with them. Like the kids mentioned before, time traveling is illegal, and look at the problem it's got into them.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way to get you guys back home!" Hilary tried to cheer them, "Were just going to have to look a little bit harder, we'll even help you!"

"Hilary, since when did you believed in science fiction?" Tyson asked her sarcastically.

"But we got to help them! I mean you heard what they said, the Universe well be destroyed if we don't get them back home and fix this!" Hilary told Tyson like it was really a matter of life and death, and the funny thing is that, it was.

"You know Ms. Hilary," Keira said, she was looking up at her while she was still lying down on the grass field they all crashed on. "I always like you, even when I was kid you always raised my spirits up!"

"She's right, Mrs. Fu-I mean Ms. Hilary always did make our sad days turn to happy days." Rex said.

"And she's right about one thing," Kyle mentioned, he was standing up looking afar from the fields to see Tyson's dojo, "There's another way to get back home, we just need to try harder."

Hilary felt like she was glistened up from pretty fairy dust, Tyson seemed too noticed, feeling defeated he changed the subject, "So!" he yelled out, pushing Hilary away from him, "where are you guys going to stay?"

All of them looked at each other, seeking for answers, but got nothing from any of them.

"The zoo..?" Matt said when he really just wanted to break the silence.

"I guess you guys can stay with us!" Tyson then decided.

They all agreed, going off to Tyson's house. Tyson however remembered something he was still holding in his palm for the last few hours since the destruction at the center. He looked at his palm to find he was still holding the future Dragoon Beyblade.

"Oh yeah! Keira!" he yelled to get her attention. They all stopped to wait; Keira twirled around, her long hair twirling back like she was on a shampoo commercial.

"I got this to give back to you," he put Dragoon in her palm, and there she smiled beautifully, what Tyson didn't expect was her huge bear hug she gave him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"Let go of me!" Tyson mumbled loudly.

Kiera let go and then she whispered over to Max and said, "He secretly likes it."

They went off again, but all were still in their hazing thoughts. Now that they were gone from the center, there are other things they need to worry about. The bladebreakers looked at the backs of their future children, since as a group; they were the ones walking up in the front. They all wondered of the same thing. Does the apple really fall far off the tree?

There were the other things they each personally thought of their children. The abilities they had, the things they confessed, and their personalities.

In some ways, Hilary was very satisfied with Alan; he was smart, cute, charming, and very modest and wise. However she felt very bad of asking him who he really was. The things he could, was probably much more then what the other future kids could do, but that's just what she so far saw. She began to wonder how Alan became what he is. What was the cause of it? Was it a freak accident? Or was a genetic disorder? Maybe he inherited from his father?! Hilary gasped thinking, though no one heard it but Ray, who walked beside her. She wondered if she will be able to find out about her future husband, if Alan would give hints or give her little things about him. He probably wouldn't say anything, but let her wait and guess. There was thing that Hilary didn't have was patience. It looks like Alan has a lot of it, and wondered if the patience feeling was from his father. But then again, kids don't grow up to be like their parents. And that she should totally agree with.

'Are you okay?" Ray asked her about her gasp.

"Huh?" Hilary was interrupted by her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, just…thinking." She slowly went back into her thoughts.

Ray returned to his thoughts too. He stared at the back of Rex, looking at his Chinese sword that hung on his back by a belt of some kind. He wondered how Rex became to be able to do fire. He seen it done by magicians, but Rex did like it was natural instincts. He wondered how it could be that he was his son. He didn't look like him, unless he's half Chinese and looks like his mother. Ray didn't want to think about his future wife though, that was way too awkward and strange to hear about a girl he would someday meet and live the rest of his life with. No, he wondered mostly about Rex and his personality. He was completely different then him, yet he had more of a freed personality and was probably more modest then he was. He looked as if he had a very happy childhood, in fact all of them did, but Rex had the most smiles. More then Keira who was mostly smiling all the time. He didn't quit understand how Rex was himself. But that made him wondered about Ray. Ray wondered of his life in the future, was it good? There's always going to be upside downs, but still, was it something adventurous? Something amazing? And did Beyblading have anything to do with it?

Max had many questions to ask Matt. Dozens or thousands perhaps, but he kept them all to himself. For he worried if it might insult him. He stared at the back of Matt, wondering about everything of him? How old is he? Where did he come from? And where exactly did he learn how to use water? He used it like it was a weapon or something? He froze it, rose on it, and breathed in it practically. He had a strange glowing aura on him that made him impossibly human. There was no way this boy was human, he was completely different when it came to personality, but then he thought of that necklace he wore. His mother gave that to him? Who was she? And what was she like? Max did want to know, but didn't at the same time. He wondered if he really wanted to know, and wanted to know about his life as a father in general. What did he work for? What was his career that he did? Because Max was positive he didn't know what to do in his life.

Tyson, compare to everyone, felt disappointed in his future child. One thing was that she was a girl, an annoying loud and confusing girl. Keira wasn't like any other girl he has met before; she was pretty but strangely wild and somewhat smart but very random. He couldn't quit get over how he could pass on Dragoon to her; she looked like she didn't Beyblade at all. She looked like she liked shopping and parties and hung out with friends, but that's all he seemed to think when looking at her. He wondered if she even uses the sword she had tied to her waist. Then he wondered about all that acrobatic stuff she can do, and every time she's around, winds start to form around her. Keira was definitely different, very different. She's different then all of them, but is she even like him? Cool and a world champion? Probably not, but he didn't expect his future child to be like him. But then again, he didn't really think of anything of his future family life, it was just him as the world champion.

Kai was all as well quiet as a cricket, but when he spoke it was something quit mocking or important, but this time he wanted to keep clear and quit as he stared at the back of Kyle. His glares had got to him wondering more then he should. Of what he just confessed to everyone, of him being this Homunculus, didn't quit make sense to him. Of what Dr. Tate has mentioned, Kyle was a half charred and masses of flesh that was like some rag doll. His right arm could form into any object he wanted it. And he's definitely not afraid to kill. Kyle was dangerous more then any of them. He was either a snake or a monster. And he hid many secrets. When he confessed of being a homunculus, Kai guessed that maybe that was one of the smaller secrets. Or maybe not a secret at all. His friends knew obviously, but they all seemed to feel nervous and uncomfortable when he and Kyle talk to each other or share glances. What did he have against him? And then again, what did Kai feel of what he have against Kyle. Both of them couldn't share a room together without feeling tensed. Kai even wondered about the priest collar, what was that for? Why is he dressed as a follow of God? Kai didn't surely believe God or the big boom, but he did wonder what he ever could have done in his life, about Kyle Hiwitari.

When they got to the dojo, the future children didn't seem to notice it, but were so tired, without the Bladebreakers realizing it, they all fell asleep in the Bladebreakers' futons. They were fast asleep except Kyle, who sat and leaned against a wall, pulling out his reading glasses and read a small black book which was a Bible.

"Unbelievable!" Kenny shouted, but it wasn't loud enough to wake all of them.

"There all so asleep," Max mentioned.

"I guess Time traveling is really tiring." Tyson mentioned.

"You can't blame them though," Dr. Tate came in the conversation, "After all, they fought to protect us and helped us out to escape, if it weren't for them, we be still locked up from Dr. Gettingburg's henchmen."

"She's right," Hilary agreed with Dr. Tate, "They fought really hard, they deserve some rest."

"Well okay then, But where are we going to sleep?" Kenny asked.

They all looked over at Kyle who was reading. Compare to Kai, he looked very calm when he read. Almost too calm and handsome.

Why aren't you sleeping?" Tyson asked him.

Kyle didn't bother to look off of what he was reading; he just answered bluntly, "Homunculi don't sleep." And that's all he ever said through out the day.

The future children, soundly asleep felt everything that happened today was just a dream. Each of them dreaming of other things, their minds in a haze, yet they all laying in their futons comfortable like any other kids. Keira didn't bother to braid her hair when going to sleep, so her long straight hair practically fanned out across the floor and pillow her head sat on. Matt's arms were comfortably stuffed under his pillow, pulling towards so his face can feel the cool cotton against his skin. Rex didn't bother to take his jacket off, but he silently lay asleep with his arms crossed over his head, and his head tilted to one side. Alan looked the calmest when asleep compare to all of the other future children. His maroon hair was a little fanned out, his bangs covering parts of his face, yet his arm over his stomach, made him looked like he was the calmest and beautiful child there ever was. They all stared at them, knowing these were their children they were someday going to have. The Bladebreakers however felt like it was dream as well, just staring at them, knowing that their real, made them think, that their was no way it was real.


	5. Chapter 5:What are They?

Chapter 5

What Are They?

The Next morning, the Bladebreakers had woken up and started to practice beyblading as their morning routine. They each wondered about the futue children as they were still sleeping. The last night was awkward and quiet for the Bladebreakers. As their future children were asleep, they wondered about many things. Things that each couldn't say infront of them, or to themselves. It was a very disquieting morning routine, as each quitely practice without yelling or feeling the fun of ripping their blades. Kenny typed slower then usual, and Hilary stared off in space, staring down at the ground as she sat next to Kenny. She didn't bother to watch her friends practice, no one was really concentrating. Not even Kai, who himself seemed to gave up giving Dranzer laps and sharp turns around home potts and kettles and soda cans.

Behind Hilary and Kenny, the sliding door opened as Keira came outside and stretched.

"Unbelievable!" she said, stretching her arms, "The morning sun feels so good!"

Everyone suddenly woke from their day dreaming and looked at Keira. "Good morning!" Hilary greeted her.

"Morning Ms. Hilary! I can't believe last night wasn't a dream! We really are in the past!" She said amazed and full of life in herself. Hilary envied Keira of having so much cheerfulness in the morning. She herself had something like that in the morning, but it wasn't very much, not like Keira showed.

"Well duh it wasn't a dream! I mean we did wake up this morning finding you guys still sleeping in our beds!" Tyson said sounding cranky.

Keira didn't seem to notice Tyson woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Oh, were sorry!," Matt suddenly came out, yawning and stretching his arms. "I guess we were really tired!"

"Maybe time traveling has given us jet lag?" Rex said waking up, smiling and cracking his elbow and knuckles.

The three came out smiling at each other as if they really did had a good sleep. Alan and Kyle came out too.

Alan yawned silently, and wiped his eyes from the morning tears people get when they yawn too big. Kyle was still reading the bible, his reading glasses making him even more handesome then before.

Alan sat cris-cross next to his mother. "Morning mom, did you had a good sleep?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah, thanks for asking!" Hilary cheerfully answered, still a bit amazed that someone like Alan is really her son. Now that these two sat together, everyone can tell they both smiled the same, and both had the most revishing ruby red eyes, each having a bit of masculating red blood in them. His marooned hair and her earthy brown hair with a hint of red made Alan and Hilary truly related by more then blood. These two could be seen as either a couple or brother and sister. Though both were actually only childs to their family.

"Hey! You guys are practising! That's awesome!" Keira noticed them beyblading, "Hey dad, lets battle!" she then insisted to Tyson.

"W-What!" Tyson didn't expect that coming from her. "But you don't beyblade."

Keira gasped as if she was horrified, the rest of the future boys' eyes widen in shock. Keira then went stomping to Tyson stopping in front of his face.

"What do you mean I don't beyblade!?" She practically yelled at him. The winds were suddenly picking up, blowing only through out the dojo.

"Well you don't, don't you?" Tyson asked almost scared, but a bit nervous as the winds started to blow fastly surrounding just him and Keira.

"How do you know I don't beyblade?!" Keira said, "For all you know, I could be the world champion!"

"But Keira," Matt interrupted, "You are the world champion."

"Were all the world champions." Rex corrected Matt and Keira.

"Wait! Your world champions?" Max asked over to Matt and Rex.

"That's right," Alan answered for them, "Were the second generation."

"Second generation?" Ray wasn't quit sure of that.

"You know," keira said suddenly changing from being angry to calm, "You guys are the first generation of World Champions, were the second generation! Since 15 years sperates the gap between the first and second."

"No way," Kenny said amazed.

"Why? You didn't expect us to be bladers?" Rex asked the Bladebreakers.

"To tell you the truth," Ray stepped in to answer, "No."

"Wow," Matt looked at them all almost wide eyed. "That's just sad. I don't know whether to feel insulted or broken."

"Because of us first introducing them to our abilities, we seemed to lack beyblading knowledge, and only knew fighting strategies." Kyle said, he was leaning against a post that held the dojo, as many other posts did all around the dojo. He answered without looking away from the bible, making him cooler and sarcastic then Kai could be.

Hilary then realized Kyle and Kai were really different. Far from personalities then likes. Kyle is more social then his father could ever be.

"Those abilities you have," Kenny said, "What are they exactly?"

Everyone looked at him as if he asked a question the future children rather not answer. But they each knew they had to explain, each one were different, and whether or not it would make sense, the Bladebreakers had a feeling neither one if their children seemed human. But they all rather know now then later. It was something they wondered and thought of most of the morning since they woke up, thinking everything that happened yesterday was a dream.

"I guess we should explained to them on what we are," Keira insisted to her friends.

"Yeah but, your not gonna like it," Matt told the Bladebreakers.

"It shouldn't matter if they would like it," Kyle said, still not looking away from the bible, "It should matter if they can accept the fact of what we are, because no matter what, it's our mothers and a father that has brought the Bladebreakers into the life of unhumaness, and their choice to have us."

The Bladebreakers felt Kyle had jabbed the truth right through their throats with a screwdriver, something that the Bladebreakers had thought to misunderstand is really something that they must accept. Most of the reasons why the children seem to show strange qualities might be because of inheritance from their parents. If it's not them, who the Bladebreakers are human, then it's their mothers, who are perhaps not human.

"Well, were all pretty different," Keira said, "But it doesn't mean that none of us are human."

"Just three of us are." Rex said.

"Just three?" Hilary couldn't believe that herself.

"Well, I'm human." Keira told Hilary.

"But then how can you make the wind move?" Tyson asked her, "and how does that make you still human?"

'Huh? Moving winds?" Keira didn't quit understand what Tyson was trying to say to her.

"I think he's talking about Elemental Bending." Rex told Keira.

"Elemental Bending??" They all said.

"You know, the ability to control a certain element." Keira explained, "As you know, I control the winds, that makes me a wind bender!" She then formed her hands in a circle, until in the palm of her hands, a circling wind came, and then she threw it up in the air, and the ball of wind exploded, making long stretches of wind atretch out, all around the dojo.

"Wind bending is pretty cool," Matt stepped in, "But water bending has it's certain creativity." Matt slowly swoosh his arm, and from the Koi pond, a long whip of water came out towards him, and with moving his hands like a watery wave, he formed the water into a floating bubble, then he froze it, catching it as it fell in his hand.

"That's incredible!" Max saw, amazed.

"Water and Wind bending is pretty creative," Rex said, "But fire can be creatuve too. Only when it's not use as a weapon of mass destruction." He opened his palm, and a fire ball appeared. He then took his other hand, and with just the tip of his fingers, stretched the fire ball into a long slender shape, then forming it into dragon, moving his arms and feet, he made the dragon swoop into the air and when it hit the ground, spread into bash of flaming pedals that vanished.

"Woah," Ray couldn't believe it.

"But elemental bending is a human quality, not a nonhuman ability." Keira then explained.

"How is it a human quality?" Hilary asked.

"Well, a thousand years ago, when the people was curious of how the world worked, certain people in different regions found ways for them to form and control the elements," Alan told her, " By using the seven basic chakra areas in your body, depending on which region you came from, your able to form and control an element. People who came from the north and cold regions were water benders. People from the south and warm regions were the fire benders. Other people who came from the east of the mountain regions were the wind benders. And the ones who came from the west of desert and forest regions were the earth benders."

"That's just…incredible!" Hilary felt amazed by the information she was given.

"Yes, but compare to Gods, only humans can do elemental bending, making it a human quality." Alan then finished explaining.

"But then the years went by, and people stopped depending on elements and instead went to technology and science," keira then explained more, "Water benders were killed out, and when people invented the first gun, elemental bending became almost exinct, and certain religions appeared to wipe it off the face of the planet, thinking it was a terrible cause by their beliefs."

"Now only a rare amount of people still have the ability to elemental bend," Matt explained. "But it's still under wraps, so people have forgotten what it is."

"My mom is a definet wind bender, but she's the only one in her family that is a wind bender," Keira explained.

"I don't know how I got to be a fire bender when my mom is a earth bender," Rex explained, "But my two little sisters can do either earth or fire bending, so I guess it's family inheritence from each side perhaps. Definetley not from my mom when it comes to fire bending."

"You have sisters?" Ray asked him.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't mention it."

"Well even though water bending is a human quality, I'm still a half breed so that leaves me out of the discussion of human qaulities." Matt said.

"You're a half breed?" Max asked him.

"Yep," Matt answered, then he moved his hair on the side of his sideburns, showing Max and everyone else on the side of his head, next to his ears a piece of glass like jewel, of what looks peirced in his skin. "See this jewel? I was born with it, ebbed in my flesh. This jewel means I'm a half human, and half of my other kind."

"What other kind?" Max asked him.

"Elf." Matt answered bluntly.

"Elf??!!" everyone repeated, practically unsure if that was really true of what he just said.

"Yeah, my mom is Rokshedian Elf, one of the kind of elves that that lives under the cycle of water." Matt explained. "Their defenitley not like other humans, infact they think humans are just legends in fairy tales. They don't have the same body systems like ours, they don't' even bleed red."

"So, they don't work in a toy factory?" Tyson was half kidding, half obviously serious.

"No, they live in another dimension, impossible for anyone to reach them. Because they live by the cycle of water, water bending is just a baby step that Rokshedian Elves can do." Matt then explained.

Max didn't know on what else to say to that. Then he looked at Rex, "Are you human since you can fire bend?" he asked him.

"Yep, both my parents are human, so theirs nothing that cookoo face would be interested in studing me for." Rex answered him.

"Same thing with my parents," Keira stepped in, "I'm full human, so I don't know why Cookoo face would be interest in giving me tests. Elemental bending is not something new the future has anyway and it doesn't work well when its really a human potential."

"Well, Cookoo face won't have much interest in you two, compare to me, Kyle and Alan." Matt said.

"You're a half breed?" Hilary asked Alan.

Alan looked at her, feeling a bit guilty, but smiled anyway, "Only Matt and Kyle are half breeds, I'm the only one in the group that's really full unhuman."

"What?" Hilary gasped, "But how?!"

"Told you, you guys wouldn't like our answers," Matt mumbled.

"You see, Dad is different too, but so are you," Alan tried to explained.

"What?" Hilary didn't know to understand what was true now, "What exactly are you?"

"Its hard to explain, but I'm many things" he said to her, and to everyone else.

All the future children looked down at Alan, looking guilty, Kyle even looked away from his book, taking off his glasses and looking at Alan, feeling as if the conversation their having is something that shouldn't had been started in the beginning.

"Theres only one word that can explain me, and I can't seem to believe that's true, but the abilities I have, the memories I remember, all seem to fall into one word." Alan said, "I am a god."

"A god?" Hilary said softly, only to Alan and no one else.

"I don't expect you to see it that way first, but given it time, I think you'll find a better word then that." Alan told her and to everyone else. "The elements are just little things I can do, but that doesn't make me an elemental bender, it just makes me able to control most of the universe's most powerful things. Right now, I'm just a kid living the life of beyblading and adventure, I don't think I would be interested in ruling the world or anything, like some gods from myths do."

He looked at her, this time closer when it came face to face. His red eyes reflect her face, and when she looked in them, she could see what seemed, a moving image, playing over and over again. The image was somethng definetley familiar. She could see two people holding eahother in their arms, then the image would change into a familiar tall statue of the Egyptian god Horus. And with that, beneath Anubis' feet, underground she could see a carsofagis, of what looked at first, is a pharoah's.

The pharoah, in wraps was something Hilary felt sickened inside, as she felt she knew who that was. Then she could see his face changing, from under the wraps, a boy, stared back at her. His blue eyes were the riveting river as he saw he was on top of someone. Hilary stared more, to only find the person he was on top of was her!

At that moment, only a second has past by when Hilary heard Tyson interrupt her vision. But she didn't want that to end, when she blinked, she tried to look back in Alan's eyes, only to find he wasn't staring at her anymore, he was looking at Tyson, hearing of what he was saying.

The world felt very slow and as she felt the inside of her head about to explode. Like the ringing feeling of a bomb about to go off. And she couldn't hear what Tyson was saying. It was like her ears were full of water, not until Rex put his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Are okay?" he whispered to her. Ray watched how Rex was whispering to Hilary, both were smiling.

"I-I'm fine, I promise!" Hilary told him, not meaning to brush Rex off.

Ray glared back at Tyson, he wasn't sure what he was feeling right now.

"Lets battle now!" Keira glomped Tyson. Hilary knew what Tyson was saying now, he was yelling at Keira to get off of him.

"Come on, don't think I don't beyblade because I'm girl, I beyblade because it's awesome! Now lets have a father daughter battle!" Keira said excitingly.

Kyle went back to his reading, putting on his glasses. That's when Kai went up to him, no one noticing.

"Tell me about the homunculus," Kai asked his future son.

Kyle didn't look away from his bible. "There's nothing to say, you had your question answered back at the Center," Kyle told him.

"Then what does that symbol on your arm mean" he then asked him again, almost sounding demanding.

Kai was not always patient when he was even being mocked.

"Why must you bother me in my morning praying?" Kyle asked him this time, sounding very annoyed.

"What are you praying for? Whats the use?" Kai asked him, annoyed of finding someone related to him is a follower of God.

"I am an excorsist, a priest of the Vatican, I have soemthing to look for, other then you." Kyle stabbed at Kai.

"And your reason to look for?" Kai asked him.

"You took something of mine that was very precious," He said to Kai, putting away his glasses and bible, and instead brought out a gun, pointing it at the side of Kai's face, "Don't think just because you're my father, won't stop me from killing you. After all, no one in the world do I despise and hate more then you."

He put away his gun, and walked away, not bothering to look back, seeing of how shocked Kai's face looked, but how angry he was as well.

Alan stared at them, curiously, but seriously as well. He knew things would only get interesting even more. But the fact to find a father and son rivalry in the middle of this wonderful discovery, has only made him realize, what he must do to save and help his friends. The only worry that he carries now, is his mother's discovery of herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Disappearence

Chapter 6

A Strange Disappearance

It turns out Keira never got her battle with Tyson yet, but it was kind of awkward for Tyson to actually battle her. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, but for the first time, he declined a challenge. But none of the bladebreakers blamed him; they all knew that he was still devastated of having a daughter like Keira. She was one amazing and unique person. Tyson did feel a little better just to hear that she was human, but not enough to feel better that she was one hyper and loud girl.

After the introduction of themselves the other day, the future children realized that they were inside Tyson's dojo, and that's when they started calling it the 'Haunted House'.

"This place isn't haunted!" Hilary told them.

"Not yet it isn't!" Keira corrected her, "But when we were little, this place used to scare us."

"Yeah, weren't we like four or five when we saw this place?" Rex asked.

"I think so, I remember that we kept daring ourselves to enter this place, but the only one that went in was Alan." Matt told him.

"Ha-ha, that's right. Isn't that when I saw that creepy figure?" Alan said.

"Yeah, and we all ran for our lives scared to death!" Keira said excitedly.

"But how could this place is haunted?" Tyson asked about his home.

"Well as a kid, this place became abandoned and over the years, it was a hot spot for teenagers to come and kill themselves here." Keira explained.

"What!? That's terrible!" Max said.

"Terrible as it may seem, it was a lot scary back then, then it is now. Now that people are living in this place, it's not so scary." Matt said.

"So I don't live here forever?" Tyson asked, though in real life he never really thought about it.

"Yeah, you stayed with my mom and her dojo in Kyoto. That's where I was born!" Keira explained very chipper.

Tyson didn't bother to retort anything back, hearing more and more about his future life made his stomach ill. Everyone noticed, but didn't bother to help Tyson since they knew he preferred to deal with it himself.

Alan backed Keira off about the excited spoilers of her life and Tyson's since it seems to still devastate the Bladebreakers the truth.

Kai became more and more of a lone wolf then the others imagined. Since the confrontation of him and Kyle, they both have distant themselves that neither could see each other. The Future children expected this, but the Bladebreakers expected Kyle to be a little foreword. But Keira explained that he comes when he wants too. Realizing it was the same thing with Kai.

Those two became more and more distant as each had a spark of hate growing from each other. It was something a bit nerve racking and scary at the same time. Kyle made the Bladebreakers think he was a bit homicidal, giving the fact they've seen him with guns and knives and all they see him now on his free time is reading and praying. He became scarier then Kai was the first time they met him.

Hilary however was the only one that didn't feel that way about Kyle. She had a feeling that Kyle didn't like Kai as his father, but she didn't bother to bring it up. By just analyzing and watching, Hilary was able to find out a few things about Kyle. That he had to keep to himself for a very long time that he might have grown up in a very disquieting environment. And guessing of growing up in the Vatican where Catholicism was very high and large, growing up in a strict religion might have been hard and scary, so Hilary didn't quit complain. She knew that Japan itself was not a very religious place, starting with it's culture that goes back more then 800 years, she did however knew of the scary stuff Christianity can make and force.

The future children stayed with the Bladebreakers without any trouble, and feeling like their in hiding from Cookoo Face, they felt instead it was a good reason to hide. Dr. Tate had the police and other official military groups to research and investigates the incident at the Technical Center and investigates the life and situation of Dr. Gettinburg. It was something that she would update the Bladebreakers and the Future Children about every time they find out something new. At the same time, the future children had to find ways on to getting back home, while the search of the Time Machine is also kept in investigation.

Though it may seem that there doing but sitting on their butts, each future child has been careful in finding a way to get back. Alan has been secretly leaving the dojo at night with Kyle to find ways of getting home. They've been looking through things other then science. Though each of the future children have been careful not mentioning it in front of the bladebreakers, they look to magic and other things to get through time. But Time itself is a powerful and uncontroling power that makes things harder to control and alive to touch.

Spoiling things about their lives and the Bladebreakers has already been ruined, but they worry if they don't find an answer soon, they will disappear, officially.

One day, Hilary decided that the future children should head outside just for once, even though their kept on certain watch. The Future children were sick of doing nothing at Tyson's place. It was fun to watch their parents beyblade for the first time as youngsters but it soon got a little to compelling for them to manage. So the Future children agreed, and for the day they went into town with the bladebreakers and surprisingly Kai came along, and so did Kyle, but they still kept their distance.

However heading into the town and exploring wasn't what the bladebreakers had imagined in their heads. The Future children felt like they were 5 again, like they were at a theme park. The kids looked in stores and windows all in amazed expressions, like they never seen anything like it before.

"Look that candy store is still here!" Keira pointed out.

They all sprawled along toward the candy store they all chattered about remembering when they were little kids.

"I can't believe how low the prices are! Look at these weird clothes!" Matt said showing Rex. Rex just laughed.

In some ways the outfits the future children wore did compared a lot to the Bladebreakers. The future outfits were a bit over early 20th century then modern era. But the bladebreakers didn't seem to care about the fashion; they were really amused by the future children's curiosity of the modern day town.

Hilary couldn't stand how they were acting, so she told everyone that it was time to take a break, and they all rested. The Bladebreakers felt like parents already when dealing with their excited future children. It felt ridiculous.

Hilary was nice enough to buy ice cream for everyone of the future children.

"Where's mine?" Tyson begged.

"Buy one yourself!" she told him back.

Hilary sat next to her son, Alan who was both amused and laughing, chatting together. Alan was as excited as everyone else, even Kyle who seemed to not show so much feelings felt excited about the ice cream as he sat next to Keira who did a cheers with their ice cream cones, and grinned licking the cream, feeling satisfied with something so little.

It was a cheerful afternoon for them all. They all exchanged chatter and for the Bladebreakers, it was a relaxing day without training. Most of the time they don't have that, but it was something nice for them to feel.

Alan looked over behind him as stared over almost startled of what he saw. "What's he doing here?" he said in a serious tone, almost startled seriously.

Everyone turned to look at him at who he was looking at. They all sat at a small square of benches formed in a triangle as green bushes and a fountain surrounded them, but from what Alan saw, a tall man, with long gray hair placed in a bun, who wore white tux with a strange Aztec design of a bird on his chest. It was a mark that Alan could not forget. He was standing over talking to a policeman, and an older man, perhaps a detective, chatting seriously and quietly. Beside him, was a short man, in a red trench coat and a face of a clown, pale white face, purple hair, and daring green eyes full of mischief. He was definitely old, but not as old as the Alan knew of the tall man that stood next to him.

"Is that Rex Goodwin?" Matt asked.

"Yuck! And with him is that evil little clown, Lazar! What are they doing here?" Keira mentioned looking over the bushes where Alan was sitting.

"Whose he?" Hilary asked.

"A real bad person, someone you don't want to make mends with or even be his friend." Alan explained, in a serious tone.

"Who's Rex Goodwin?" Ray asked.

"Only the most powerful man in Domino City and the richest." Rex explained.

"Rich and powerful, doesn't explain why he's in Sea Bay City, It's not like him to venture off on his own without his servants doing the job." Kyle explained as he wondered.

"Domino City?" Hilary thought, "Isn't that like two cities away from this one?"

"Yeah, but I don't like how this is going," Alan quickly changed the subject, "I'm gonna go take a look a little closer, stay here, and I'll report back." He went off, and like a slick and quick cat, he was able to sneak over and ease drop on the men's conversation.

Everyone over at the square watched intently.

"So what's so bad about this guy anyway?" Tyson asked, not getting the real commotion.

"Rex Goodwin is the official head of Domino City's Dueling Systems and everything else dealing with Duel Monsters," Rex explained, "I hate the fact that he's got the same name as me."

"Duel Monsters? What's that?" Max asked.

"Let's explain this a little deeper," Matt decided, and he handed over an imaginary chart and pointing stick to Keira who randomly started to explain the differences.

"Duel Monsters is a popular card game that is as popular as Beyblading. However the reason why you haven't heard of it before is because Duel Monsters is only popular and known throughout some parts of the world, and only Domino City. Beyblading is the same way, only it's known in Sea Bay City then Domino City. None of which knows each others games since their to preoccupied with their own games and hobbies." Keira explained.

"It's the cold truth," Matt agreed nodding.

"So Beyblade isn't popular or really known in Domino city?" Ray asked, getting it all summed up.

"Duel Monsters is very different from Beyblade, in Beyblade your using Chakra and strength and legality. Duel Monsters you're using your strategies over and over again, and using your ideas in monster cards to defeat your opponents. You win by defeating the person's life points from 4000 to zero. You beat each other's monsters if the attack points are bigger then your opponent's monsters, but you have magic and trap cards to keep your monsters attack points go up or find another way to defeat your opponent." Keira explained again.

"Sounds confusing," Max tried to sum it up.

"It actually sounds quit interesting." Kenny was able to understand easier.

"But what's so fun playing with cards?" Tyson bothered to say. "It's not like the action that beyblading has!"

"You have a lot to learn," Kyle muttered.

"Huh?" Tyson didn't seem to hear of what Kyle said to him.

Alan then came back to report the news, but he seemed a bit stunned, his expression white and almost shocked.

"What happened Alan?" Keira asked.

"Yeah, is Goodwin here to buy the city or something?" Matt sarcastically asked.

"My Dad…..has disappeared." Alan couldn't believe it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Parents

Chapter 7

The Parents

"What!?" all of them spouted.

"Yeah, my dad has gone missing, he's been missing for 2 months now, and they think he's somewhere here in Sea Bay City," Alan explained.

"What would your dad be doing here?" Keira wondered.

"Mr. Fudo isn't the kind of guy to run off and disappear, I mean; wouldn't he be in the Satellite district trying to find a way to bring it back together with New Domino City?" Rex asked, wondering himself from what he knew of Alan's dad.

Hilary just felt like goose bumps kept crawling on throughout her body as it felt like a shower of hail came toppling on her.

She couldn't believe they were talking about her future husband, especially when she didn't know who he was, and what he was like. The first thing she was remembered by the name Fudo was that Keira was the first one to mention it her. But the name is common, he could be anyone. In some way she didn't want to meet her future husband, mostly because she doesn't want to confront any disappointment.

"Umm, maybe he's on vacation or something," she mumbled feeling her whole body shaking; the ice cream was getting to her.

"Hilary are you okay?" Max asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine..." she tried to brush off the shakiness.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in front of you, I mean; you don't want to know about Yusei, do you? Keira asked her, hugging her side.

"Yusei?" Hilary knew his name!"

"Oh No! I mean...Oh darn!" Keira hit her self on her forehead.

"Nice one," Matt rubbed his forehead, already couldn't believe how a loud mouth Keira is.

"What's happen to your father?" Kyle brought it up, trying to convey Hilary's tension of her future husband.

"There not really sure if he is here, but they have evidence that the last whereabouts he was, was here in town. They say he might have been kidnapped." Alan explains almost in disbelief.

"Kidnapped?" Matt repeated, shocked.

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Rex asked, making sure this wasn't something they had to get their dirty hands into, but what he was feeling, they probably have no choice.

"Not just that, but they say his disappearance matched a few other disappearances as well, but they say it could be coincidence." Alan finished.

"What? What other disappearances?" Kyle asked.

"A girl in Kyoto disappeared a few weeks before my dad disappeared, and Keira…her description matches your mother." Alan said to Keira this time.

Tyson and the bladebreakers gasped, almost startled by the fact of what they hear.

"You're joking right? My mom can't be gone..." Keira said unsure.

"Keira, your mom lives in Kyoto, and that's pretty far from here, it might have happened," Matt said trying to explain to her the possibilities.

"I need a phone!" Keira shouted.

They all went back to the dojo, making things almost frustrating and pissing in their pants, the Blade Breakers couldn't see what could be going on. Hilary's so called future husband and Tyson's so called future wife has gone missing, and they strain to hear as Keira dialed the numbers on Tyson's home phone.

"Who is she calling" Max asked.

"Her Grandfather's dojo in Kyoto, they don't know each other yet, but Keira can pretend to be one of her mom's friends and find some things out." Rex explained.

They all watched intently at Keira when they could see the dial was ringing. Alan was looking through a few newspapers that were of Domino City's publishers, he was reading about his father's disappearance a little deeper in.

"Yes," Keira heard the phone clicked and someone was on the other phone, "My name is Maiyami Mitsugaya, I'm a friend of Koaru Kamiya, can you tell me where she is?" Keira said pretending to be a curious friend when she really was worried about her mom's safety.

Tyson pretended to not hear the name Keira said of her mother's, but it did keep ringing in his ears.

"What, so she's missing? For how long...I see, well can you tell me the last time someone saw her……….oh I see….thank you..." Keira finished and hung up.

"Well?" Rex asked.

"Mom was last seen at the Kyoto bridge shopping for seasonings for dinner, but she never came back home." Keira explained.

"This is getting weird, I mean, why would they disappear like that? Isn't your mom like 6 right now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Keira answered.

"But my dad is 18, and it's not like him to vanish out of nowhere, especially when Rex Goodwin is keeping eyes on him," Alan said, done reading the papers.

"What'd you find out?" Matt asked.

"The same as the rest, except that I found out that my dad has defeated Jack Atlas already in the fortune cup." Alan explained.

"Fortune Cup?" Ray was all in wonder about the dueling games and such, things they keep mentioning about, he became intrigued about Hilary's future husband, especially when his mind is always open for new stuff, especially when it comes to beyblading, but this duel monsters is now interested him to learn more.

"The dueling competition my dad was forced to join in, but none of this is suppose to happen, my dad isn't suppose to disappear out of nowhere after the Fortune Cup, he's suppose to be brought in to the Satellite and defeat those other Duelists." Alan explain as he was careful to not give any important details out loud in front of his mother, he could feel her tensions were very nerve racking to her.

"You think it's something to do with Cookoo face?" Kyle came in the discussion.

"But how?" Max thought, wondering.

"What if his intention was to kidnap our mothers and father to get our attention, and set a trap to capture us?" Kyle thought.

"I hate your idea, but it could be possible," Matt somehow thought and agreed.

"What!? That's terrible! If they kidnap your mothers, then…"Kenny stopped to think.

"Then, Cookoo face will know about our mothers and put them in labs to test on like he was going to do to us!" Rex summed it up.

"That Cookoo face probably knows that it's our mother's abilities that we inherited from, and there going to drive us out and to capture us! Rex! Call your mom! See if she's safe!" Keira urged Rex to do.

"Easier said then done, mom lives in a remote village in China, they don't even have telephones over there. And their still under the rule of an emperor, unless I can get immigration to look it up, it's not going to be easy." Rex explained his mother's situation.

"Tell them you're a relative of hers, and they might find a way to bend the rules to see about your mother's safety," Matt suggested.

"I'll try that then," Rex went over to pick up the phone.

Ray watched hesitantly as Rex dialed the number on the phone. Hearing about his future wife a little intrigued him, but now made him worried, what if she also was kidnapped?

"I don't think it's possible for me to find out about my mom," Matt explained worried as well, "I mean, she lives in another dimension for God sakes! How else is Cookoo face going to reach her?"

"Don't make any accusations; just find someway to see if your mother is alright, in the mean time, I have someone to meet." Kyle took off out of the room and the dojo.

"Where is he going?" Hilary asked.

"To see someone who has a way to share information about his mother." Alan explained, "He's worried too."

And then he sat foreword and tried to calm down, but instead lied down on the wooden floor, his hand resting on his forehead, "I'm going to do something okay mom?" Alan said to her, "So don't worry," he promised.

She let him lay on her lap, "What are you going to do?" Hilary whispered, asking him, as Alan slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm going to find dad," He said, and he closed his eyes.

It was almost like he was meditating, relaxed, almost too spring wild. It was interesting to watch.

Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny gave him space, while Alan relaxed on Hilary's lap.

In Alan's mind, it felt like he was diving into black pool full sparkly stars, falling in the water, he dived, looking like you were flying down a dark suburban sky.

Echoing singing kept bouncing through out the flowing universe as Alan strove through the beautiful starlight. That is when he reached a rocky island, filled with trees and a volcano. The island was deserted, but then he felt himself being sucked in to the side of the volcano, and then he could feel himself floating through passageways of caves and diamond sparkling entrances. Then he could feel the ones trapped in these caves, he could feel their starvation, their tiredness, their cold and hot temperatures, filling their bodies like painful syringes of liquids that stings their insides. He could see white figures, with gas masks, rattling at the outside of the cages, he see himself in. There was unpleasant smell, unpleasant odor, it smelled like burnt rubber, and blood staining the floors, he see glimpses of creatures, deformed and formed into mashes of clumped flesh.

Alan could feel himself rotting inside, it pained his mind as he could see a white figure with a pale, albino face reached out to take him, but before long, Alan suddenly woke up.

He urged out from his mother's lap and opened the sliding door, where the BladeBreakers and Keira and Matt were.

He stopped on his knees and vomited out blood and what tastes to him sea salt water.

"Alan! Are you okay!" Keira came to him.

Hilary came running out to see what happened to Alan, but she stop as she felt sharpness stabbed on side of her head, a painful headache suddenly appeared in her.

"I know where they are," Alan spit out the last remaining of blood from his throat.

Everyone watched hesitantly as Alan's face rose up from bending down, and saw His mouth splattered with blood and his eyes, blood red, rimmed with blackness.

Hilary closed her eyes for a moment and could smell the stench of blood that Alan vomited, and to her, she wasn't sure how, but that wasn't his blood he vomited. She could feel a mind grain coming in, so she stepped inside and laid against a corner, the darkest corner of the room in the practice room for Kendo.

She could feel a burning sensation coming upon her right arm, unable to think of what it was; Hilary tried to not think of anything as the head ache worsened.


	8. Chapter 8: Save the Mothers!

Chapter 8

Save the Mothers!

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked Hilary as everyone got together to leave as Alan will lead the way to their mothers.

The bladebreakers had decided on their own to join their future children to help save their mothers. Alan did not like the idea since he felt a great danger will come upon on place their going to. But the Bladebreakers were stubborn; he had no choice but let them come along.

"I'm fine," Hilary told Kyle, trying to smile to cover what she was feeling. The head ache from yesterday seemed to not go away, even though her head seemed to feel heavy, she wanted to come along and help Alan every step of the way. In truth, she also wanted to see Yusei Fudo, her so called, 'husband' and father of Alan. She had a feeling she already knew what he looked like.

"Here," Kyle gave her a piece of his dangling crosses on his bangles.

"What's this?" Hilary asked taking it from Kyle's hand, analyzing the small item.

Kyle took the cross and placed it on Hilary's forehead. The cross had suddenly seeped through her head, and then Hilary's head suddenly cooled off.

"Thank you, so much!" Hilary felt relieved, but she wasn't sure what happened.

"It'll last for awhile," Kyle said, then he turned around scowling, and Hilary noticed that watching them was Kai.

"Kai? What's up?" she asked him. Not letting Kyle and Kai's little distant problem bother her.

Kyle walked away from them both, joining to Keira's side.

"What did he do to you?" Kai asked Hilary.

Hilary was a little surprise to see Kai pay attention to her; in fact she was sort of surprised that he was talking to her. Most of the time, he just listens and stay in his own world, but this time, he was concerned about her.

"Oh, he gave me something for my head," she answered him.

"What was wrong with your head?" Kai asked him, curious about the situation.

"Oh nothing! I just had a small head ache! That's all!" Hilary didn't want her problems concerning them. She felt it wasn't worth for them to hear, or to think of, since they had to keep up their status as world champions. Though that didn't really matter right now.

They all decided to follow Alan since he knew where their mother's were being kept. Though he warned everyone that what he saw wasn't all so clear, but he especially warned the Bladebreakers that what they might see might not be a good thing to experience. But the bladebreakers didn't heed his warning.

He led them to the Sea Bay City's port, where boats were kept and fisherman were out fishing quietly and exchanging fisherman products.

"Dead end," Rex said.

"No," Alan corrected him, "It's over there," he pointed out to sea.

"How do you know where it is?" Tyson asked.

All the bladebreakers were pretty curious on how Alan was able to know such things.

Apparently when they heard him say he was a god, they didn't quit pay attention to what a god really is.

"I know for sure, it's on an island," He said to them, looking out at sea.

"We need a boat," Hilary mentioned.

"Got one!" Matt announced.

They all looked to their left and found Matt standing in someone's fishing boat.

"That's not yours!" Kenny mentioned.

"Nope, but it can fit all of us, so it works!" Matt had already decided.

"You idiot, what happens when its owner finds it missing?" Rex, asked, challenging him now. It was pretty obvious they challenge each other all the time.

"Well just bring it back and said we borrowed it for awhile," Matt guessed, already did he decided this was the only way.

"Works for me!" Keira agreed, she jumped in the boat and went to the wheel to see the controls.

"You're not serious?" Kenny wasn't so sure of this.

"We don't have a choice, it'll have to do," Alan decided and he joined in the boat.

Rex sighed and joined in as well as so did Kyle. The Bladebreakers stepped in, taking the chance anyway, Hilary was the only one left, trying to get in, but she was helped by Kyle, who Kai butted in to take her hand instead.

They both glared at each other, Keira who noticed, swiftly took Hilary between the two and placed her somewhere away from them and out to the edge where she can see the fishes or the sea.

"This ain't good," Matt added seeing the Hiwatari boys ready to practically kill each other.

In truth, Kai was the most confused. He didn't know why Kyle really hates him, and Kyle didn't really tell him why. All he said was that he took something precious from him, but what was that? And why is it so important?

Kyle didn't bother to waist his energy on his father, whether he was ready to Bey Battle him, Kyle didn't care and usually would chose not to.

Alan was able to start the boat with a touch of his hand on the motor, and without the keys, the boat was off, Kyle steered it, listening to Alan's directions.

"So how long 'till we get there?" Ray asked the Future Children.

"Depending on how long Alan is leading us out to sea," Matt explained.

"Do you really believe that he's leading us to the right place?" Kenny whispered to Matt and Rex.

Keira joined in, "Of course! Alan sees things beyond what the universe has! He can practically envision anything. He can even read our minds!"

"Really?" Max was impressed.

"Not really," Matt declined, "But he does have amazing vision that helps him see beyond other things, including people's memories and like spirits and such."

"Spirits?" Hilary wondered.

"Yeah, you know, ghosts, demons, nymphs, angels," Kyle made a list thinking aloud.

"Wait a minute, ghosts? Demons? Angels? There's no such thing!" Tyson said almost laughing.

"You may say that now, but you'll regret saying that," Rex warned him bluntly.

"Yeah, it's pretty ironic, the first person who said vampires don't exist actually got eaten by a vampire, so you better watch your mouth," Matt also warned.

"The real thing is," Keira changed the subject back to Alan, "Is that Alan is the most powerful being in the world."

Alan had no intention of listening to them, since somehow the conversation has reached over to Kyle, who Alan stood next to. In fact he was actually concentrating on his mind to maneuver a vision and the location of the specific place the mothers were being kept. He didn't know he was being talked about, he couldn't hear them at all.

"Wha..?" Max didn't know what to think.

"That's why he's considered the most powerful Blader on our team," Rex added, "And the most powerful Duelist."

"Alan duels?" Hilary asked.

"Yep, guess he forgot to tell you," Rex said to her, "But a god will be a god, I guess."

"A god..?" Tyson left off wondering, "But wait! Wouldn't he be glowing or something and wouldn't he have wings?"

"He said a god, not an angel!" Hilary corrected him.

"No he's right, mostly gods look like angels, but that's not how they started." Keira said.

"Anyways," She looked over at Alan, his back faced to them, looking out at sea, "He's a good friend, and a great Blader and Duelist."

"Yeah, you could learn a lot from him," Matt added closing his eyes and letting the wind flow through his blonde and grimacing gold hair.

Hilary looked at the back of Alan, and her thoughts collided with each other. Of what she remembered he did tell her at the Technical Center something that didn't bother much then, did now.

"Do you even know what you are?" he once said to her.

Hilary didn't know what he meant, but it bothered her now. Was she like Alan? A god or some kind? Or was she a demon? Or any of those others. And then there was Yusei, what was he? And will he ever tell her?

Why is it taunting her?

She closed her eyes, letting the feeling and thoughts rushed down and blow away as the salty air did, the sea winds blowing through her hair. It felt almost magical yet relieving. Closing your eyes and letting the wind blow through at your face as your hair is out of the way, she felt almost sleepy by the moment until the boat jumped a speedy jump by the motor kicking in more speed. For some strange reason, she felt like she was having déjà vu. Has she been out to sea before without the Bladebreakers? Or with Tyson? Because she wasn't so sure if she has.

"Were here," Kyle finally said.

The boat had slowed down as they came upon an island that as they got closer, became very haunting. They flowed to the shore of the island, coming into a canal, mossy trees came curving into each other like a heart, but it wasn't anything pleasant, in fact the trees looked almost like they were hands, sticking out to take one of them. The whole entry way of the canal was like this. With these spooky trees and yet as they dock in for shore, they noticed not so far off, if they travel deeper in the forest, the trees didn't look so creepy, but more forest like.

Crying winds came blowing in through the trees, the moss rallying side by side, and the branches cracking like cracking knuckles. Not a very pleasant sound to Hilary. The winds were almost singing to them, cry singing like they were in pain. The bladebreakers got a little nervous.

"Is this really the place?" Keira asked Alan.

Alan looked afar from through the trees and could see a volcano up ahead. "Yes! This is definitely the place!" he was positive about this.

"What your moms are doing here?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, but it sure is sort of creepy place for anyone to be here." Keria said.

"A little creepy, but more strange," Matt explained his point of view.

"This way," Alan already started walking ahead of them, leading them to the way he believed his parents were.

He led through the forest, as they kept walking, more of the forest started to look enchanting yet peaceful. Rivers and streams of clear water flowed down little falls of rocks and forest trails. The birds weren't very lively, but the leaves were green and yellow, the trees looked more promising and the ground became as hard and dirty as any other dirt trails but moist by the water. Mists floated in and out from rivers, and the water was so crystal clear, it's cleansed looked so tasty to drink. Mixes of blues and greens and yellows shined through out the forest. More and more they kept walking, the group of kids felt more at peace.

Alan then led them to huge lake, where a waterfall stood flowing down like sparkling essence and pearls. They stood at the ledge, looking down at the scenery. The lake looked so clean and peaceful; they could dive in for a swim.

"Behind that water fall, I feel people are inside of there," Alan said.

Slowly they all climbed down the slippery rock of the lake. The rocks had formed a trail of them that led behind to the water fall. Alan was quick on his feet, with so much balance; he jumped down, hopped over two or three stone trails and reached behind the water fall where he waited for the rest of them. All the future children carefully made sure their parents fathers would be okay going down, so slowly they watched themselves from not falling. Hilary was the last one, but Rex helped her down, and then they crossed the rocky walk way.

"There's a small cave through here," Alan explained as they went behind the water fall.

And he was right, the cave was big enough for each one to fit into, but it was so narrow, they wouldn't be able to see it. As they stepped in the cave, they realized they were walking on sand this time. The feeling as water came rushing behind them was tranquility and yet odd. The cave had an echo feeling as they kept walking further, the caves' formation became less narrow and narrower as they kept walking. Soon they weren't walking on sand, but on rock as the cave got darker and darker.

"Ouch! Tyson you stepped on my foot!" Hilary said as she was walking in the darkness.

"Sorry! That was me!" Kenny admitted.

"We can't see a thing in here!" Matt said as he was trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Were almost there," Alan said, but the he motioned everyone stop.

They all could hear a rummaging sound, almost like someone dragging something.

Alan whispered to everyone to stay low and go to the side of the walls as a light came through, and they saw a person holding a lantern, was dragging another person, who looked completely paralyzed or unconscious.

"Dad…." Alan said to himself, almost lower then a whisper.

The unconscious boy was his father, Yusei Fudo, he was being dragged by a rope tied to his wrists, and he groaned in pain as the rocks under his body dragged and cut through his skin.

When the light of the lantern disappeared, Tyson motioned himself to go, but Alan stopped him, whispering to him to wait a little longer and to open his ears.

When they all listened, they could hear an iron gate opened and slam shut, the sound of riddling keys was made as they noticed the person must have locked the door. The light of the lantern appeared again, and passed them all without a notice, the person walking away, Kyle was able to see, as the reflection he used on his dagger, was able to see the person was wearing a gas mask and a military uniform.

Kyle quickly put away the dagger, as the light of the lantern disappeared and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

Alan and the rest of the group followed him, as they went the direction the person went, and following through the cave, they came face to face with a huge cell.

At least five or six cells were there, barred and filled with only one person per cell. The air was thin, and the smell was erotic and muggy.

The people inside the cells were either unconscious or tired and they all lay on the floor, almost dead looking.

"Dad!" Alan found the cell they kept his father; he was leaning against the wall, probably unconscious.

Alan, with great strength was able to rip the chained lock and open the door. He and Hilary went in to see if he was okay.

The Bladebreakers were about to join them until they heard Keira blow the bars out of one cell. She went crying, "Mom! Please be okay!"

A little girl with similar hair color of Keira's held by a ribbon in a pony tail, and wore a light blue kimono and clogs were spread out through the floor, unconscious.

Keira carried her out of the cell and placed her on the floor, trying to see if she hurt in any bad way.

Matt broke the lock of another cell. "It can't be! Mom?" he saw a little girl, with long blonde hair curled in a ball, asleep. She sparkled of blues and pinks glittering, her dress was seeing through blue and under it she wore one piece bathing suit-like and sparkling flats. What also got the bladebreakers attention was that she had limped sparkly wings on her back. She was as beautiful yet young as Keira's mother.

Rex shattered the lock with his sword, and found lying across the cell, her long black hair fanned out, and her face on the ground. She was smaller then the other two girls and she was definitely paler then the others. Rex picked her up, turned her face towards him.

"No!" Rex yelled, trying to scrape off the dirt on her cheeks.

She was cold, and yet so small. But her face so beautiful for a young girl, she was Chinese, wearing a green, brown and blue traditional Chinese dress, and flats. Rex brought her out of the cell to take a closer look at her.

"Mom…she's so thin..." Rex said as Ray came over to take a look.

To Ray he was astonished, when he saw the girl that lay under the lights of the cells, it looked her soul was tortured and ripped apart from inside and out. Everything of her was broken as she lay unconscious.

"She's barely breathing," Keira noticed of her mom.

"Neither is mine," Alan said as well.

Yusei was unconscious to the top down; it was almost like he was put through some things that had to do with needles to extreme exercise fighting. He was bashed up, bruised and scratched. Pf what Hilary noticed the only thing that seemed to live him out was the strange mark on his right cheek. A yellow line and a dotted arrow lay under his line to his cheek down.

Kyle then ran to the end of the last cell that wasn't opened, He could see from afar, a small person being hung on the wall, like Christ himself, by Steele plates. Kyle took them out, and the girl fell in his arms.

Kai went over to see closer, but when Kyle came out of the cell, holding in his arms a pal white girl with an orroboros tattoo on her chest. Kai just stood frozen, realizing who this was.

The girl had long wavy blackish brown hair, she was beautiful from the up and down, wearing a black riffle old Victorian style dress, with pointed witch boots, and green laces and pearls in her hair that had her hair up in a bun. When she tried to open her eyes, they were red and purple, but she looked so soulless, it was like no spirit existed in her, even though she was breathing, but not alive.

She was just like Kyle, but this girl was full Homunculus, and her hands and arms were pitch black, her finger nails were long and sharp, and she twitched a little, but couldn't really do much moving.

All of them were shocked to find that these little girls were really the future children's mother. Meaning that these girls are really their wives. These girls looked like they were 6 to 8 years old, and they were either so beautiful or so young, it was almost heart braking to find them dead looking.

Matt made some water for everyone to try to get the little girls to drink some, but none really woke up.

Hilary soaked the water in a cloth and washed some of the dirt and blood off of Yusei, though that didn't help much, but she was able to touch his face, which made her stare at it for a long time.

"He'll be fine," Alan said, but Hilary looked at him and that made him look completely guilty. Hilary realized Alan was not a very good liar.

"I'm sorry," Alan mumbled.

"This isn't your fault, something must have hurt them, but it's not your fault," Hilary told him.

Alan's maroon eyes whimpered as he put his hand on Yusei's forehead, he was trying to heal them, but then a shock hit him, making it unbearable for him to touch him now when using his abilities.

Then out of Kyle's arms, his mother jumped out of him, thinking he was someone bad, kicked Kyle in huge hit, as she jumped, flipping backwards and standing on her feet for the first time, she looked that she was about to attack them, but something stopped her, and she fell unconscious to the floor. Kyle ran to her to.

"Is she..." Keira wondered.

"Lust….." Rex's mother mumbled.

Rex, wide eyed, noticed that his mom was some what okay, but she mumbled, and had trouble opening her eyes. She wanted to get out of Rex's arms, so when Rex put her down, she was able to stand up, but she rubbed her eyes, and opened them. Big brown chocolate eyes opened on her face, and she went, limping to Kyle's mother.

"Lu...st..." she had trouble saying as she dropped to her knees, she looked so warn out and tired, it almost looked like she was about to fall asleep on Kyle's mother.

Suddenly, Keira's mother's eyes sprung open, big brown eyes just shot at Keira and Tyson as they watch her struggle to stand up.

"Hey! Are you okay? Please, you have to stay still, you're still weak." Keira said to her.

"But…Wendy," Keira's mom mumbled.

Kyle's mother was able to wake up, but she seemed lifeless as she moved, like a moving slug, she was slow and almost scorching looking.

"Lust, are you okay?" Rex's mom asked her friend.

"I think so," Kyle's mother said for the first time.

Suddenly Matt's mother woke up too, but she twisted and turned, her wings fluttering, but not with such good movement as they were bent and untwined with each other, so they wailed weakly. She moved slowly as well, feeling so warn out and troubled, it was something that looked heart braking to watch.

"Your gonna be okay, we came here to save you." Matt told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, stroking her back.

"Thank you…" Her dried voice said.

"Am I going home?" Keira's mom asked.

Keira hugged her, "Yeah!" she said trying not to let her tears fall down her face. Tyson watched as he felt useless of what has done to this place.

Ray and Kai watched as Rex's mother and Kyle's mother were both trying to stay awake.

"Who are you?" Rex's mother asked.

"I'm…" Rex wasn't sure of he should introduce himself the whole way, since it seems his mother was the youngest in the group, his mother was practically six years old, his just said his name.

"My name is Rex," he told her, "And this is my friend Ray," he said introducing Ray, his father and his mother's future husband.

Rex's mother weakly waved at Ray.

Ray was astonished to see the little girl move, her face was so young and yet so beautiful, her brown eyes were chocolate and yet so weary and tired. Her face was scratched and dirty, her clothes were almost longer then her, and she had the longest straight black hair, that made him shudder to try to touch it. Her appearance broke his heart. It was like she was unable to even smile ever again.

Ray went towards her, sucking up al the fears he had before of ever meeting her, and apologizing to her without saying it, like his inner child was apologetic and guilty.

"Were going to get you back home," he said, kneeling down to reach her height, and putting his hands on her arms to feel some comfort.

But she didn't smile nor held any emotion, she felt too tired to have any reaction.

Yusei groaned as his arm suddenly glowed. A strange mark on his arm that had the shape of strange face on it, glowed, and as it glowed, he screamed in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Hilary didn't know how to ease him.

"It's the mark!" Alan noticed.

Suddenly the mark started to ease down, but still glowed, hurting Yusei from the inside.

"That mark hurts him when ever it glows," Keira's mother said.

They looked at Keira's mother. Focusing on how broken her soul and body looked as well. She was probably a Japanese prodigy before any of this happened. Her kimono had detailed flowers and butterflies of vines and leaves sprung around the lovely fabric, but it was caught up with dirt and some of it was ripped and had blood marks on it.

"Yusei suffers a lot," she said, trying to stand up on her feet, "They take him out a lot more then any of us, they put him through stuff to humiliate and hurt him."

"They do the same things with us though," Kyle's mother said, "But Yusei goes through regimends they design and decide to test on. He's there new interesting toy to experiment on."

"What exactly do they do to you guys here?" Matt asked all of the little girls.

"They make us fight other people, they make us breathe in gas that makes us fall asleep, and play with our insides." Rex's mother said.

"Mom, I mean, Wendy," rex started to say, "Is that your name? Wendy Xia?"

"Yes, that's my name," she said, "But how did you know?" she had very little energy to look suspicious.

"Your parents told me about you, that they miss you a lot," Rex explained.

"No they didn't," Wendy defended. "They sold me to the people as a slave, so they can get money to feed milk to my baby brother," she explained.

"What?" Ray couldn't believe what the little girl said.

"They sold me here, so this is my home now." She said.

Rex was as astonished as Ray was. They couldn't believe of this beautiful Chinese girl was saying.

"Why would your parents sell you?" Ray asked her.

"Because I'm a girl, and their first born. The only son they have in my family is my brother, and they need him to live, so he can get older and bare sons. I am only to give honor. But I'm poor and little, I can't give honor anymore. And feet aren't bound." Wendy explained.

Ray realized the old ways of China still existed where Wendy came from, but she was in a place in which China's government has basically no reach of. Ray has never heard of a village that still binds by the old rules. Most of China is modernized. But now, Wendy's part has made him completely foolish to think it was fine in the first place.

"Wendy is a favorite to one guard here, he takes her out all the time to do stuff." Keira said. "He did stuff to me too, but it wasn't right."

"What stuff?" Rex asked.

He looked at Wendy who looked back at him shamefully and almost scared.

"Does he…..he touch you?" Rex asked, leaning next to her to take her shoulder and have her face him.

Wendy nodded, her voice was feeling dry.

Hilary covered her mouth and tried not to cry. All of these girls were molested and put through things that no human should ever go through. If the future children had just let Dr. Gettinhurg take them, would they have experience the same thing?

Yusei's head leaned on Hilary's shoulder, where she felt him warming up.

Rex couldn't bear to hear anymore, none of them could. They found their mothers, so now they should get out of here before someone catches them!


	9. Chapter 9: Crimson Dragon

Chapter 6-Crimson Dragon

All the future children carried their mothers out of the cell, except Alan and Hilary who both carried Yusei arm to arm. It was hard for Hilary to carry him, he's an 18 year old whose probably 3 feet taller then her, not to mention Hilary practically noticed and felt that he's got good abs and pretty good size muscles, he could crush her if he wanted to. But with the help of Alan, he felt a little lighter, but it made the crowd go slower. When they went to try to go out the way they went in, the opening of the cave disappeared.

"What happened to it?" Keira asked.

"I'm not sure..." Alan said. He set aside Yusei against a wall with the help of Hilary and went to touch the rock wall that took the place of the opening of the cave.

"it's a door, but its closed shut." Alan said.

"A secret door, but how do you know?" Kenny asked.

"This rock is filled with metal bass and cement, and it's not part of the rest of the mountain, so it's obviously built in and fake to make it look like nothings there." Alan explained.

"Does it have it's own closed button, cause we found it opened," Keira explained.

"I don't think that matters now, what matters is that we need to find another exit, and without bumping into who ever put our mom's in this mess," Rex explained, looking behind him, Wendy whose on his back.

"Agree, we need to hurry though, some of them need to get to a hospital," Hilary said holding Yusei's arm that's still glowing.

They went the other direction, Rex took a lantern that was hanging on the walls as they went nearer in the opposite direction. The cave became more of tunnel filled with abstracted and tinted lighting. It was hard to move quickly through these tunnels because of crowd control. Five of the future children including six of the bladebreakers, counting Hilary and Kenny, and then there are the mothers and Yusei, being carried on back by the future children. Four girls plus Yusei is five more people. A Total of 16 people clumped in a small narrow tunnel. Its possible that the people keeping their mothers must come down here with only two people at a time.

The air became less thinner the more they went, but the more they went, the air became stale, less earthy tone, the smell of cold dirt didn't exist. It was a musty smell with a tint of sweat and brass. Almost like a mining shaft. The smell wasn't the only thing, their ears became opened as they listened to the echoes, they all kept quiet, even Hilary who was listening harder then anyone. The echoes sounding like metals banging, squeels and moving certain things.

Hilary and Alan were in the very back with Yusei, while Keira and Tyson with Keira's mother were in the front. The thin tunnels were finally spreading, getting wider with more room, but when the tunnels led to a fork, they all stopped.

"Alan, which way?" Matt turned with everyone else turning around to wait for an answer.

Alan closed his eyes to see a bigger scale of the mountain. His navigational powers were incredible to Hilary and the bladebreakers. His mind expanded throughout the volcano. He saw other things in the mountain then exits, things he might have answers to what the mothers have gone through.

"There are exits, but the only closest to us is where the government is," he answered.

"The government?!" They all said.

"Yeah it seems Dr. Gettinburg's early works starts here, the governement is here, along with scientists." He explained.

"Scientists with who have been experimenting and doing lab tests on our mothers would be the same to us if Coocoo Face would have captured us back at the Technical Center," Rex summed it up.

"Before ever creating the time machine, he was trying out the truth by kidnapping victims..." Keira said seeing if that may be true.

"Son of a...Government has been screwing the whole public by camouflaging kidnapping, abuse and science torture!" Matt said.

"Tch, why haven't I heard that before?" Rex added rolling his eyes.

"The nearest exit is where the scientists and army is?" Kyle asked, keeping to the main point of the discussion.

"Yes, and we might find some trouble," Alan said.

"You guys are gonna have to fight again?" Ray asked.

"We have no choice, fight while you guys sneak out with our mothers and get out of the volcano." Keira explained.

"But you guys might get captured this time, and I don't know this, but there might be more soldiers out there then the last time we faced them at the Technical Center!" Hilary explained.

"I love how she seems to be always right," Matt added.

"True, but were more loaded then when we came here, had plenty of rest, and better strategies of fighting then usual, we need you guys to worry about the girls and Yusei," Kyle explained.

"Yes but we might be in a middle of something worse, there's more prisoners here then just the mothers, I saw beings that weren't even human, chiropterans and chimeras are even here, even new born hommunculi that might be on the hestitant moment of death," Alan explained.

"What exactly is this place suppose to be?" Tyson asked.

"A Biological Human and Anthropology facility that tests on new discoveries. They found out some of our mothers are Elemental Benders and that aren't human." Alan explained. "Which is why they keep it isolated and secretive, there trying to use the special abilities to test on new weapons and bio chemical missiles, or worse, turn some of them into weaponized soldeirs for future wars."

"Jesus Christ..." Matt said.

"Why couldn't you see that back in the dojo?" Hilary asked.

"Because I was still solving the puzzle, I wasn't so sure it was true, I thought it would have been dealing with kidnapping immigrants or something else, since it had all of our mothers in it." Alan explained.

The bladebreakers looked at eachother confused.

Matt looked satisfied by that answer, "True, our moms are from complete different countries, continents...worlds..." His eyes shifted to his back where he was carrying his mother who was dead asleep.

"I still don't get how we could have met?" Max added about Matt's mother, whose clearly from another dimension.

"It'll come in time." Matt answered him.

"So which way?" Kai asked.

"The left, will see another fork, when we get there we take a right, but we may need some help with the luggage." Alan explained.

"Luggage"? Tyson asked.

"Yep, means you'll carry mom," Keira said handing her mother to Tyson.

"What?! can't carry her!" He said.

"Sure you can, just hold her like she's a dammsel in distress." She mentioned.

"Were gonna have to do all the work here," Rex mentioned as well, handing Wendy to Ray.

Matt handed Max his mother as well, Kyle didn't have to hand over Lust to Kai, he just took her, both still glaring at eachother. It's not bother to take the girl from his son, but it's a bother that he's going to look at him as if 'you hurt her, you die' kinda look.

They walked up to the second fork and took the same direction Alan said. They took a right just like Alan said, and once they went through the widen tunnel, they could see an exit but they found themselves on a cliff, and over it, a whole mass of cages and tanks and scientific equipment. there were cages of cramped deformed creatures in one, others had soulless and spaced out people, while other children from all kinds ethnicities were put in full or seperate cages. They were still in the mountain, but perhaps in the center. Over the cliff scientists were taking tests in seperate caved rooms that static glitened out and glowed through the cracks of the walls. Tanks with monsterious looking creatures and some humans in the metmorphasis stage of turning into one.

The army was guarding all around them, they were everywhere. The girls the bladebreakers were carrying were starting to wake up.

"Why are we hear?" Keira's mother asked.

Tyson let her stand on her own since she motioned him to put her down. They all did the same, including Matt's mother whose glittered wings seem to twitch a little.

"So what now?" Rex asked.

Everyone looked up suddenly at the top and noticed an exit, the center of the volcano was the hole on the very top.

"Please tell me that wasn't the exit you saw?" Matt asked.

"I saw that, but no, it was over there," He pointed straight toward the entrance of another tunnel that two guards were standing near, scientists and guards were bringing new victims through a vehicle that went through the tunnel.

"This might be a little complicated then I thought," Rex said.

"Will never get out," Little Wendy said moping. "We should go back."

"Now way! I'm not going back there! I'm ready to see my father!" Keira's mother said.

"But Koaru.."-Wendy tried to understand but Koaru interrupted "No buts! we gotta get home!"

"Shhh! Both of you!" Keira hushed them to whisper.

"How are we gonna get there without making a total scene?" Matt asked.

Suddenly yusei's arm glowed brighter then usual.

"Ahhhghhhhhhhhh!" Yusei screamed as he felt the pain rushing from his arm to the rest of his body. Alan and Hilary let go as soon as Yusei escaped from their grasped, he suddenly skimmed through the future children and bladebreakers and had himself faced them. There they all saw his eyes turn glowing red and it didn't look like himself but a force that pushed him off the cliff.

The moment was too fast for anyone to try and catch him, but as soon as he fell everyone in the mountain witnessed them.

But Yusei didn't land on the ground. A force stopped him from falling, his glowing red mark and his eyes were a sign that Alan new he was being possessed.

"Whats happening!?" Tyson screamed, but a huge light bursted through Yusei, making it explode straight up of the top of the volcano, where it skide up to the sky, then suddenly it bursting red light took it's shape. A huge black and red dragon appeared, almost covered in red flames, skeleton like and enormous, it's wings expanded out so wide and long, it was just incredible to see.

But the impact was so much, everyone but Alan got pushed back.

"Alan!" hilary screamed to him as she was trying to get herself back up from the impact blow.

Every saw that Alan's eyes glowed red as well, and that he looked drawned by the light.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kyle said.

"What is it!?" Tyson asked.

"The Crimson Dragon." Kyle answered.

They all looked back and saw that Alan's body got pulled in the light, but he floated above Yusei, making the light itself be bigger and cause greater impact on the winds forming it. Such wild wins it was almost like a strand of energy was going up in flames.

"No! It can't be!" Hilary screamed, kneeling down, holding her head as if in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Koaru asked.

"Oh no! the Crimson Dragon has take form and now its dragging in the souls that brought it to life!" Keira said.

Tyson went over to Hilary," Hilary you gotta pull yourself together, everything is going to be alright!"

Hilary let down her hands go of her head, "The pain...the pain of what I've done!" she screamed. "Its all there, I've killed them all!"

"What's wrong with her!?" Ray couldn't believe this was a good time for this to be happening.

"I don't know!" Tyson said to him

"Its so clear now! All those people, him....and I....we were to be cursed forever!" Hilary screamed.

She lift her head up, her eyes glowing red as well, but deeper and brighter then Yusei's and Alan's.

She stood up, facing the light, and walked foreward to the edge of the cliff.

"Hilary stop!" Kenny shrieked.

she turned around to face them, "Όλα όσα έχω κάνει είναι για όλες τις ζωές σας έχουν."

"What is she saying?" Tyson said.

"She's speaking Greek," Kyle noted.

"πόνος μου είναι αναπνοή σας, και η καρδιά μου είναι σάρκα σου ... Ο κόσμος είναι χάος τώρα εξαιτίας μου"

Then Hilary's expression changed, and she stepped backward and let the light capture her. She floated up to the very top, her expression looking hurt and regrettable. The light suddenly floated through her and her whole outfit changed to a white silky drape of dress, her hair had grown longer incredibly fast and became curly and wavy. As she changed so did her age. Her breast became larger as her body became linear and more vase like. Her clothes and shoes disappeared forming in a drape like dress that morphed into a gown, where her feet laid bare and fruitless. Her lips were redder and her eyes had turned blood red and purple glitter to the sides of her eyes.

The crimson dragon suddenly morphed and shrank right down and seeped through Hilary's chest. Still floating in the air, everyone stared in awe. They could see wings forming out of her back, blue pearled wings that seemed so beautiful, it was so life changing.

"Hilary..?" The bladebreakers couldn't believe it.

"She's beautiful..." Matt's mother said.

"She's so bright," Koaru said.

"And so angelic!" Wendy added.

"Could she really be..?" Lust said, only thinking out loud.

"We better stop this now!" Rex said.

"How? Those are the three most powerful people, we can't stop them!" Matt said.

"The Crimson Dragon is possessing them! If anything, their powers will go a on rampage and everyone on this island will die!" Kyle said.

"Are You serious?" Max said.

"What are we gonna do?!" Kenny shrieked again.

"First things first! We get off the island, and quick!" Rex suggested.

"No way! I'm not leaving without Hilary!" Tyson budded in.

"You don't know what's happening to her! You don't even know what she really is!" Rex said to him.

"She's my friend!" Tyson fought back.

"That's good to know, but she's also not human, she's a powerful being, whose now out of controlled!" Keira added.

Suddenly Hilary, Yusei and Alan floated up to the top of the volcano and vanished up to the sky. The impact and winds finally stopped.

"That's not good," Matt said.

"Where did they go?" Kai asked.

Then a huge explosion took place on the side of the mountain. Everyone started to panic.

"Follow me!" Rex said and he jumped off the cliff, and slide down to the bottom. Everyone did the same and they followed Rex running out of the tunnel exit and they finally made out to daylight, only to find that the explosions of the volcano was coming from Alan, he formed beams our of his palms and struck them at the volcano.

"What's he doing!?" Keira couldn't believe Alan would do something like this.

"You tend to do a lot of crazy things when your being possessed by some ancient dragon," Kyle mentioned.

"What kind of ancient dragon?" Koaru asked.

"No time! We gotta go! People are going to escape the mountain!" Keira screamed.

she was right also, because crowds of creatures, humans, and scientists ran there way out of the mountain. Some of the soldiers just started shooting at Alan, which was a mistake, he stopped the bullets mid air and turned them around to shoot at them. Soldiers retreated as well.

"This isn't good, if this continues the whole island will be destroyed!" Matt said.

"Or the whole world.." Kyle added.

They all were in bigger trouble then they perhaps have ever been in.


	10. Chapter 10: The Gods

Chapter 10-The Gods

This was a bigger mess then anything. Hilary, Alan and Yusei have now, according to Kyle, been possessed and have now seeped up into the sky, and disappeared, and Alan has now reappeared trying to destroy the volcano.

All they could do was hide in the forest, take a rest from running and figuring out what to do next. They had their problems though, tired and abused little girls, and they were on an island filled with stranded people that have been held hostage and caged in a mountain, scientists that have been experimenting them, and soldiers walking around in gas masks that are armed with guns. Things were worse then ever. And more and more the future children regretted deciding to let their parents come with them. It was something that they shouldn't stopped way before instead just letting them come, they were stubborn kids, but so were their children, they could of atleast tried a little harder to make them stay home, but now regretting it will make things worse, instead of focusing on what they've could've done, they should focus on how to solve this problem.

"Why are we hiding? we should go and find Hil!" Tyson said.

"Oh yes, let's let you go out in the wilderness with a bunch of armed soldiers and three killer machines out trying to capture and kill anyone or anything that moves, will totally do that!" Matt scarcastically told Tyson.

"What is your problem?" Tyson argued back at Matt.

"Nothing, except were trying to thinking of a way to solve this problem that just happened, while trying not to get you and the little girls in danger. " Matt told him already stressed and annoyed.

"There's nothing we can do to stop this mess, Alan is already been possessed by the crimson dragon, there's no way we can shake him out of it," Kyle added. He sat on rock sledge while the other future kids stood thinking. The girls were sitting awake on the floor patiently watching everyone.

"What is this crimson dragon your all talking about!?" Tyson practically urged them to explain with the sound of his impatient voice.

"Its a long story, but we might as well explain, since were the only ones that knows what's going on with Hilary and Yusei." Rex said.

"How is it that you know so much?" Ray asked.

"Cause were from the future, and apparently we know stuff about you guys more then you know yourselves...which is really sad..." Matt explained.

"The Crimson Dragon is an ancient dragon that has been said to be a great creature that has somehow the control of the world's nature and atmosphere. There's alot of other stories about it, but this one is myth and fact," Rex explained.

"The ones who have worshipped this dragon are called the People of the Stars, and those who weild it's power are called the Signers," Keira explained.

"This is all fascinating, but what does it have to do with Hilary and Yusei?" Kenny asked.

"and Alan," Max added.

"This story goes way beyond the time the crimson dragon was ever born. According to the myth, the Crimson Dragon was created by an out casted Greek Goddess name Arianna." Kyle said.

"Arianna was this powerful goddess who all the Greek Gods and Goddesses hated because she had the power of faith compared to all of them. And she was the most hated daughter of the mighty Zues, God of Thunder and ruler of Olympus, the home of all the Greek Gods and Goddesses," Matt took his turn to explain.

"It was said that Arianna dreamt having a world of peace and solitude, that she herself even wanted to be human. She discovered a lone place where banished humans and lost souls who have no home or belief in anything, so to help these folk, Arianna created the Crimson Dragon to help the ones that have lost their part in the world as humans and have been forever judged and forsaken to be cursed forever by the certain gods." Rex explained.

"But when her father found out about the crimson dragon, she tried to hid it away from him," Keira explained, "But soon Zeus would have found the Crimson Dragon, and to keep it from him to ever finding it, Arianna split it into five dragons, which were the five ingredients of making Crimson Dragon itself. Star Dust Dragon, Dragon Fire Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Hammer Head Dragon. These five dragons somehow went to possess their powers inside five chosen human beings, as I said before called the Signers."

"And the mark on Yusei's arm that glows all the time, that's the mark of the crimson dragon's tail, so Yusei is a signer," Matt explained.

"So he was chosen that way?" Wendy asked them.

"Well, let us the finish the story, Okay?" Rex said to her.

"When the Crimson Dragon had soon disappeared between Zeus' grasp, Arianna ran away from Olympus to join the human world, only to find that she actually fell in love with a great Egyptian Pharaoh who he himself was also a god to his people. But because of their differences and certain kind, The Egyptian Gods and Greek Gods made a fuss with their quarrel, and cursed them for eternity to be reborn as human beings over and over again to live the tragic life of a human." Matt explained.

"That's kind of harsh," Max said.

"The Greeks are known to be harsh and odius to their punishments, it's in the culture." Kyle added.

"So you probably want to know why Yusei and Hilary and Alan have to do with this, well it's because their the gods who were banished and cursed to live the lives of human tragedy for thousands of years." Rex explained.

"What?" Tyson got lost already.

"Hilary is the Greek Goddess Arianna and Yusei is the great Pharaoh!" Keira summed it up for him.

"What? That's just crazy!" Kenny said.

"Crazy? it's been crazy since day 1 we came here, and you didn't say that back then, other then that your words are now useless to this conversation, I can't believe it took you that long to say that." Matt said.

"But how is that possible?" Tyson added, "I mean, she's no goddess! she's annoying but she's no goddess!"

"You do know the reason why she acts so bossy and annoying, right?" Kyle asked.

"yeah! to bug me, and cause she wants to be part of the team so bad!" Tyson answered.

"But she is part of the team, she's the co-coach!" Kenny corrected him.

"You don't know anything..." Kyle said to him.

"Oh yeah! Then why else does she bother me so much!?" Tyson added.

"Maybe cause she's hiding her true self, so you won't judge her?" Wendy suddenly budded in the conversation.

"I may not know her, but from what I saw from her, I can tell you she's probably a torn soul, and now she's in even more pain when I saw her turn into that beautiful angel." Wendy explained.

"But that could be why she's such a good friend..." Keira mumbled.

"Which is another problem," Kyle started a new subject, "She's changing into her older self."

"What do you mean by older self?" Ray asked.

"She's changing into her goddess form, which is really bad." Keira explained.

"How is that bad? turning into an angel?" Max asked.

"Most gods and goddesses have wings, angels are another form of god-like beings, only they serve God," Rex explained.

"If Hilary is being possessed by the Crimson Dragon, wouldn't she be able to stop it from taking over her?" Matt asked.

"Except that Hilary is not how she was as Arianna, she's just Hilary. By what we witnessed back at the mountain, I'm guessing that she just started to gain some terrible memories of what she had before she was born as Hilary," Kyle answered.

"Her past lives' memories are taking over her...which soon would make her lose her ability of knowing herself as Hilary." Keira said.

"Which would make straight up amnesia," Rex explained.

"Wasn't Yusei who made all this mess?" Tyson asked. "I mean, wasn't it him who brought out the dragon?"

"True, Yusei's arm must have been glowing extreme because of Hilary being near, not only is he a Signer, but he's the Pharaoh as well, making his abilities to summon the crimson dragon without any other Signer near is close enough for him to be reawakening as the Pharaoh as well." Kyle mentioned.

"This is bad, if we don't find a way stop these three, something bad will happen." Matt said already impatient.

"Somehow It wasn't Yusei's fault, I thought she started reawakening back at the dojo.." Kyle thought aloud.

"What? You mean you knew she was acting strange?" Kai asked him suspiciously.

"Not entirely, But she was starting to gain pain, maybe something else was making her reawaken faster then she should have been? Because Hilary isn't suppose to gain those symptons at least in another year or two." Kyle answered.

"Hilary is the only one to stop the possession of the crimson dragon taking over Yusei and Alan, and that can't happen since she's possessed too." Rex said.

"Maybe it's not the dragon..." a voice sad.

Lust stepped into the conversation for the first time. This was a surprise for the girls, and even for Kyle.

"I think it's her whose causing herself to be this way," Lust explained.

"How do you know?" Kai asked her, the first time he's actually said something to her.

Lust's voice was mysterious and yet seductive, for a hommunculus, she was a beautiful creature, something Kai himself seemed to think it was impossible for him to hit the jackpot on some girl whose breasts seem to big and mature for an 9 or 10 year old girl, or at least that's what she looks like.

"Because it seems that Hilary and Yusei are connected somehow, didn't you say they were both cursed to live their lives as human tragedies for the rest of eternity?" she asked one the Future Children.

"It seems that somehow I've heard of a tale about a goddess and god both banished from their kind to live in human bodies of turmoil, but I was sure it was a children's tale." Lust said, "Somehow I think it's Yusei who will help Hilary out if this spell."

"but how? Yusei is possessed!" Keira said.

"Not all the way," Lust said.

"But how are you sure?" Kai asked her.

"I don't know, I just am." Lust answered without bothering to look at him.

"Then your idea won't help us," Kai told her.

"I saw her once.." Lust started.

"Who? Hilary?" Matt asked.

"It was I think a hundred years ago...she was older...but her face was the same." Lust explained.

"A hundred years ago? But your so little like us," Wendy said.

"No, but I was created two hundred years ago," Lust explained.

"How?" Ray wondered himself.

"Human transmutation," Kyle added.

Everyone looked at him, "That's how Hommunculi are born." He said.

"I saw her during a great war, there was a part of me that was able to see the wings she had just like she had them back at the mountain, but somehow she was powerful then before. And out of nowhere she was like an animal, killing everything that lived," Lust explained her tale.

"It was bloody, something I've never seen a mere human do before, but she wasn't human, I was sure of it. She had some sort of power inside of her that made her out of control, and if her mind wasn't present, she would be an unstoppable killer machine." Lust then paused, she looked up at the sky and gazed at it, "But then he came along, that man who had the same face and hair liked Yusei's. He stopped her somehow and she was suddenly back to normal, all those unhuman abilities vanished within her. They may not know eachother now, but they do know eachother's past, which might be why they were both in so much pain." Lust finished her explaination.

"So we go after Yusei and see we can break out the crimson dragon in him and stop Hilary before anything else?" Matt tried to see her point.

"I don't think it's a good idea, especially since were surrounded on an island with armed men and crazy scientists trying to get their specimens back in cages." Rex explained his reasoning.

"But we have to try something! I don't want to stay here and wait for something to happen!" Tyson told them.

"If what Lust says it's true, then perhaps going after Yusei won't be a bad idea, he might have weaknesses obvious for us to counter and take advantage of," Keira explained.

"But what about Alan? You never explained why he fits in all of this." Max said.

"Alan is the son of Arianna and the Pharaoh, he's the first god-like kind to be born from two different Universal Cultures, He's both an Egyptian and Greek God." Kyle explained.

"Alan, or his original name, Sandalphon is the god who has been trusted to be the Decision Maker of the Earth, he has the ability to take the world in his hands and destroy it or let the earth destroy itself. He plays a big part in the Crimson Dragon tale too, but it's a prophecy tale where Sandalphon is the god who rightfully takes control of the Crimson Dragon and uses it as a sacrifice to reborn the earth so no other god of the universe can take it's toll on it." Keira explained.

"Alan's a threat to the Universal gods cause he's a two different kind that can decide to destroy the world in which all the gods have worked so hard to create. Even the Christian God and Jesus can't stop him," Matt also explained.

"So there is a Jesus? Koaru asked.

"If we stay here any longer, we might find out for ourselves, but somehow I doubt the crimson dragon will let him, right now it's the power that's possessing them." Kyle said.

"I need to find a lake somewhere," Matt's mother said.

"Your thirsty?" Koaru asked.

"No, I need to heal," she explained.

"Rokshedian Elves live practically on water, it's the only healing ability they have, she's been deprive of it for so long, I think we should go find a lake or something near," Matt said.

"If Alan was here, we might find one," Kenny said.

"Yeah, well he's not, he's busy being taken over by the Dragon, were just gonna have to use to old ways for navigational reference." Matt said.

"I think I can feel the water nearby, I can even hear it," Matt's mother said.

Max was nice enough to give her a piggy back ride, since some of the girls were still weak. They all kept close together as they walked out of their hiding spot and into the forest.

"By the way, you helped me, what is your name?" Matt's mother asked Max.

"I'm Max," He answered to her.

"Max...that is a strange name, I've been in strange place and I've never seen a creature like you before, your hair and eye color is the same as me!" she said cheerfully.

"So what is your name?" Max asked.

"My name is Princess Niama, Princess of the Rokshedian Elves," she explained.

"Princess?" Max said.

"Yeah I forgot to mention were also part royalty," Matt said, he quickly walked passed them as he said that, not wanting to see Max's little annoyed look he would have given him.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Xia" Wendy said to Ray.

"My name is Ray Kon," He said back to her.

Wendy smiled cheerfully, her smile was something so adorable, Ray could've hugged her if he wanted too.

"I am Koaru Kamiya, and what is your name Big Head?" Koaru asked Tyson.

"Hey! I don't have a big head!" He yelled back at her.

"You know, I think your annoying compare to that Hilary girl, but then again, I just met her," Koaru said.

"Trust me, she's more annoying," Tyson mumbled.

"But she's still your friend, right? Koaru asked. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Tyson, I'm the number 1 champ of beyblade!" Tyson introduced his cocky side.

"Bey What?" Koaru said.

"Beyblade, it's a pretty mature sport, someone like you isn't fit for it," He told her.

"What do you talking about, I'm the daughter of a great Kendo expert! and by far I am and will be the best Kendo fighter there will be!" Koaru told him.

"Kendo is okay, I mean I train to, but I have to train more for beyblading, cause it's the number 1 sport!" Tyson bragged.

"Doesn't mean it's the best, there's alot of other sports that can top bey-whatever anytime! anywhere!" Koaru said, challenging Tyson.

"What did you say!?" Tyson almost screamed but for once he kept his voice control to keep anyone to find them while they were in the middle of finding refreshment.

"Oh! I'm so proud!" keira squeeled sounding like she was gonna cry.

"Why are you so proud of them arguing?" Wendy asked, almost shocked at Keira's words. "Arguing is bad, people get so mean and...and it's just scary."

Rex smiled a bit adored, Ray stared at Wendy a bit shocked, but then he let it slide, she was six years old and still not able to understand life.

"Yes, but there actually connecting! it's as if I never went back in time, i'm actually back home!" Keira said, adored.

"You know what's scary," Matt said to Max, "She's actually telling the truth."

"Doesn't she always?" Max muttered asking him and mostly himself.

"I wonder about your friend," Wendy said this time talking to Ray. It was strange for Ray to be so close to her, he let Wendy hold the bottom of his Chinese robe, and walk along trudging it. She was the youngest in the group, and the most innocent it seemed, but there was something about her that wasn't normal, and if Ray remembers right, wasn't she a Earth Bender?

"About Hilary? " Ray asked, making sure that's what Wendy was talking about.

"Yes, was she always so sad?" Wendy asked him.

"Um, I didn't really think she was sad," Ray answered, really unsure.

"She seems like she's about to break, that she's keeping alot of feelings inside of her," Wendy said.

"How do you know?" Ray asked.

"I can feel it, people give off physical vibrations that I can feel, whether there lying, or if there keeping to themselves, I feel that in alot of people, and I feel that in you as well." she answered him so clearly and simple.

Ray wasn't sure on how to answer to what she had said, ever since their future children came, they have found out things about themselves and their future then they could possibly handle. It seems though that it has started out with Hilary. And what they say is true, then is Hilary really the Goddess from that myth? and why does it feel, not only to Ray, but to all the Bladebreakers that it's there fault they really didn't know. Their Kids know more about themselves then they do, and they seem to know alot about Hilary.

Ray has never taken any interest in Hilary before, she was a good friend, loyal to the team, a good Training Specialist, and she always kept the team together, but now that he thought about it, there really isn't much they know about Hilary's life, other than that school is her number 1 gig, she was smart, pretty, but at the same time stubborn, tough, and she was considered to be one of the guys. But it's been only about the bladebreakers and not her. He doubt Hilary knew any of this, but is she keeping something from them that's serious enough for their kids to look disappointed and annoyed with them, especially Kyle who seems to have know everything the most. Was Hilary keeping something from them? something that they themselves have deserve to not know, because they themselves have never given any respect back to her? She was just another school girl, another dreamer who has made far into her last strive, has now become a killing Goddess being possessed by her own creation.

Was it all their fault?

"Look! Water!" Koaru said, pointing over for Niama, who looked up tired, but overjoyed.

They got to a beautiful spring, something small but satisfying, a small water fall was springing down with a moist gray rock wall surrounded by trees and shrubbery. No one was around, in fact it was deserted, it was as if no other human life has touched it, and thank god for them they needed it.

"Were here," Max said to her. He was about to put her down, but Matt stopped him.

"Trust me, just carry her into the water, then drop her in," He told him.

"I must perfer that, it is the proper way of the Healing Transformation for a Rokeshedian Elf." Niama told her.

Max did what he was told, once he walked his way through the water, he dropped her, and she floated down slowly to the bottom.

"Is this suppose to happen? she's drowning!" Max yelled not sure what's happening.

"No, Rokeshian Elves can breathe under any water, she's healing is all." Matt said, motioning him to get out of the water.

"But.." Max was unsure, as he got out of the water, he just looked as the bubbles floated up top, the spring started to glow, glow and sparkled beautifully, where everyone looked in awe.

Watching, Niama spurred out of the water, flying up in the air, doing flips as her wings sparkled and fastly buzzed and flapped like graceful and hurry butterfly wings. She looked as bright, beautiful, and healthy then ever.

"Your flying!" Koaru was excited.

"You look so beautiful!" Wendy said impressed with how bright Niama became.

Niama floated down to Max and Matt, "I feel so much better!" she told them.

"You really can fly!" Max said. "Where are your wings?" he asked Matt.

"Only the female Rokshedian elves get wings, guys just get...buff and learn how to make swords our of ice and water, but you could've already figured that out." Matt answered.

"I could perhaps fly my way back home," Niama said so excited about flying again.

"I don't think so," Matt said, and he pulled her down by pulling on her leg, "You can't get back home by flying, I know a way to get you back home, but flying isn't how."

"But my Kingdom could be somewhere around here," Niama said.

"No Princess, Your not where you think you are, you can't fly around here freely unless it's necessary, and right now, you walk, and i'll help you get back home," He said.

She floated down finally on her feet, "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, all of you will be able to go home," Keira told them all, "And were gonna help!"

her words made the girls lit up, all except Lust, who didn't bother to look interested. Kyle obvioulsy knew why. But no words were said from him or Lust. Kai was less interested in that then more of thinking of Hilary.

The same feelings he's wondering, is the same as Ray's, he couldn't get Hilary out of his mind, none of them can.

"First things first, we have to get back to our boat," Rex said.

Surprisingly, without any argument, Tyson didn't say anything, the loss of their friend is getting to the Bladebreakers.

"Aren't you worried about Alan?" Ray asked Rex, but also to everyone else.

"Of course we are!" Rex said.

"But we have to worry about you guys too," Keira said. "Alan would want that."

"How do you know what he wants?" Koaru asked her.

"He makes it so easy to read people, but it's not easy, Alan knows things that we don't even know, but he tells us things that are the truth. He's honest, and all of us have been friends since were like 3 or 4." Rex said.

"He may not be the same now, but were going to do everything to make him turn back to himself again," Matt said.

"We may need to hurry though," Kyle said.

Everyone turned to look and see he was looking through golden bionoculars that seemed antique. he was looking far beyond the trees.

"Where he get those?" Tyson asked.

"He's wearing a trench coat, he could have a missile in there for all we know," Matt said.

"Fortuanatley Missiles aren't my style, but you might need to look at the top of the mountain." Kyle said.

He handed the bonaculars over to Matt to look over the top of the mountain.

"Holy shit, we might need to skip the boat and take a look at this." Matt said.

"What is it now?" Rex asked, he can't seem to handle how much more can happen now.

"Alan is almost in his god form," Matt answered, "He's already have his red wings out of him."

"It's Yusei!" Wendy almost screamed.

They all turn to find Yusei, a few feet away from them, walking, almost in a trance. As he walked, his feet made the ground crystalize and and the trees turn into actual frozen crystal. He walked on like a zombie, his eyes glowing red and his mark glowing brighter then ever.

"What should we do?" Kenny asked. For the first time he had said anything that has been keeping him so silent.

"Should we run?" Tyson asked.

"No, wait a minute, Yusei could still be Yusei right?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, he seems like a zombie to me," Koaru said.

"What's a zombie?" Niama asked.

Yusei turned to look at them, then suddenly black wings struck out of his back, His wings sparkled like stars in a black night, it was so incredible to see, that beyond that, his forehead started glowing into the shape of an eye, and Egyptian looking Eye.

He lift up his arm, and his fingers reached out to them, and said in Hebrew, "אתה חייב לדעת את האמת על אריאנה, היא היחידה שיכולה להציל את כולנו. תסתכל אל. העבר, ולראות מה קרה לנו ..."

"What did he say?" ray asked.

"He was speaking in Hebrew..." Kyle said.

"Hebrew? An Egyptian knows Hebrew?" Keira asked completely confused.

"They should, after all it was a slave language back then," Rex answered him.

The eye glowed brighter, and soon all of them stared at it, without realizing everything around them went black. They didn't realized the scenery changed into a wheat field where a farm house layed behind them. Two old automobiles drove by and parked in front of the farm house, they all looked at the car, the future children eye's widen when they saw the silver figure shape implanted infront of the car.

A Swatsika symbol layed implanted infront of the automobile. And three men came out of the car, they wore jackets and black leather uniforms, all wearing arm bands of the swastika symbol.

"Where are we?" Tyson asked.

"Not where, when?" Kyle said.

"Then when are we?" Kaoru asked.

"Please don't tell me, that this is the year of World War II" Matt said.

"It might be worse," Kyle said, "I think Yusei Has sent us in Hilary's memories."

"What!" They weren't expecting it this!


	11. Chapter 11: Hilary's Memories

Chapter 11-Hilary's Memories

"Can they see us?" Keira asked, motioning the men waiting outside, but only one of them went in the farm house.

"I don't think so, this must be one of Hilary's Past Lives memories, so they shouldn't see us." Kyle said.

"Hilary's what now?" Kenny couldn't even catch what Kyle said.

"Look at those men, then there arm bands, then the cars. what year strikes here to you?" Matt asked the bladebreakers.

But apparently none of them were good at history.

Rex went up to the car, noticing that the men couldn't see him, and he saw a newspaper in the car. He took his arm, and stuck it through the window of the car, realizing that not only can they be not seen, but touched either, they were ghosts in this world, so they could walk through anything. And perhaps anyone.

He took the newspaper and looked at it, it was written in French, but he was able to find the year.

"Hey guys, I know what year it is" He told the group. "It's 1938."

"What!? How!" Kenny asked almost desperate and for once confused.

"The Newspaper is in French, but I'm guessing where in France, maybe the country side," He said.

"But why are we here? and why did Yusei send us here?" Ray asked.

"Yusei didn't send us, the Pharaoh did," Kyle said.

"I remember reading documents about Hilary and the past lives she had that were gathered in confidential documents, if I'm right, Her name is Shosanna Drewfus, and she's a Jewish French girl who was on the run from the Nazis and Gestapo. " Kyle explained.

"You mean, this is Hilary's past?" Kai asked, he was trying to sum it up.  
"I think so, any moment now we might see Hilary, or else why would the pharaoh send us here." Kyle answered.

"What documents?" Tyson asked.

"There are files of Hilary and the names of the past of lives she had dating back to the 1700's. The same goes with Yusei, but his file goes up to the mid 1400's. There are people who are astonished and obsessed over the myth of Arianna and the pharaoh, so they take measures into their own hands and research facts and clues of certain people to find if there related to them." Kyle explained.

"It's pretty simple since over those centuries, Yusei and Hilary practically looked the same but had different names and spoke different languages depending on where they were reborn." Keira said.

"That's incredible," Kenny said.

Ray was about to say something but suddenly they heard fired shots in the farm house. They didn't realize the two soldiers waiting outside went in the farm house. The shooting went on for 2 minutes, but then it stopped and there was deep utter silence.

They all wanted their feet to move and see what was happening, but then at the side of the farm house, they saw smoking coming out, and saw that someone was breaking out. They saw a small girl, break through some wood planks and run from the farm house. A soldier came out at the front of the farm house and yelled something in French. The girl came running closer to the group, where she was unable to see them. They all stared as the girl came closer, seeing that it was a 13 year old Hilary, whose face was dirty, clothes were ragged and bloody, and she was running for her life.

"Au revoir!" The soldier yelled laughing and blowing a kiss to her as she ran through the fields.

Everyone just stared as the scenery changed into flashes where they felt their bodies going dizzy and sick when the scenery changed and they were suddenly brought in the middle of a street. The street however was deserted and only a few people were hanging out infront of a bruey.

"Where are we now?" Koaru asked.

"Some place in Germany," Kyle answered.

"How do you know these things?!" Tyson couldn't believe how Kyle seem to know everything.

"Look at the signs of the stores and building, everything is in German." Kyle pointed out.

"How did we get here?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure, Yusei is trying to show us something, my guess scenes of Hilary's most tragic past lives," Rex said.

They weren't really sure, seeping through someone's memories was pretty uncomfortable for them. And more uncomfortable of the fact it's a friend who isn't what she seemed to be. The town was tiny, buildings were obviously European, but the sky and air was so bleak and gray. It was dull and tiring looking.

They all looked around, expecting something to happen, expecting if Hilary would show up, or something terrible.

"Es ist Heinrich!" one of the men of the Burey yelled.

They all looked to see what he was looking at and saw Yusei, as the same age as they last saw him. But he was wearing something different. He wore a long sleeved brown coat with dress pants, gentlemen shoes and a dress shirt with a brown vest and white gloves.

"Wie geht es dir?" He said in German, obviously knew the men he was talking to. "Ich dachte, ich habe auf dich gewartet für Tee heute?"

He walked over to them, walking right through Rex like a ghost and went up talking to them.

"What's suppose to happen here?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know," Rex answered.

"Help Me!" a girl screamed. They all turned to find Hilary, an older one of her, about 17 or 18 running. All the men turned and saw Hilary, her long wavy hair, she wore a plain black dress and dress shoes.

"Dieser Mann wird mich töten!" she screamed. A man behind her was running after her, but he catched up to her and grabbed her arm and strained them on her back, where she felt him squeezing the blood out of her arm.

"Sie können nicht entrinnen, Sie haben einen Vertrag!" the man yelled at her.

Yusei suddenly went over to find out what was going on, everyone went up closer to see what'll happen.

"was tust du?" He asked.

"Aufenthalt aus dem Spiel!" the man yelled at Yusei.

Yusei punched the man and grabbed Hilary and ran from them. But the man pulled a gun and shot Yusei. Hilary just stood there silent, only to look at the man and without thinking, ran up to the man, before he could fire a shot, put her hand on his mouth and suddenly he went into a seizure, suddenly fainting with his eyes blooded.

"Hexe!" the men from the Buery screamed.

Hilary ran across the street, crying, completely out of daze, she was so scared of herself. Yusei was able to get up, seeing how he got shot, it only hit his arm, where there was no blood bleeding out, but he just got up and started running after her.

"warten!" He yelled at her.

he stopped her, but she dragged on by pulling on his jacket, tearing apart the sleeve and showing his arm. But everyone gasped. Even Hilary who didn't know what to say or do next. Yusei's arm wasn't an arm but a replaced wooden limb.

"Es tut mir leid," Hilary said softly to him.

A shot was suddenly heard, none of the kids saw it, but they saw Hilary's expression change and then she fell into Yusei's arms and died.

"warum hast du sie töten!?" Yusei said when they all looked up to see a officer standing a few feet away from them still holding up his gun.

"sie ist eine Zigeunerin." The officer answered him, and lowered his gun.

"What just happened!" Tyson yelled confused, he was mostly asking Kyle, since now he expects him to know everything.

"He said that he shot her because she was a gypsy," Kyle answered.

"That's it!?" Max couldn't believe that was the answer. "Are you sure?"

"Kyle can speak every language there is, i'm pretty sure that he knows what they said." Matt answered.

"No you don't, being able to speak 12 languages doesn't mean you believe me," Kyle shot back at Matt.

"Yeah, I know." Matt admitted defeat.

"So what really happened?!" Tyson begged Kyle to tell him. "I mean, why did we even see that?"

"Maybe that's why?" Rex said turning around and point at the man who suddenly fainted and had a seizure.

"That happened when she instantly touched him," Rex said.

"Doesn't mean anything to that!" Ray said pointing at Yusei holding up Hilary's dead body.

Suddenly the scenery changed again, everything else changed with it, the people, the buildings, suddenly Yusei and Hilary disappeared and the children found themselves in a snowy drift. In front of a beautiful palace, someplace familiar to Kai.

"Is this Russia?" Ray asked.

"Yeah..." Kai said, his voice drifting off.

"Why isn't it cold here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, the snow is suppose to be cold, right?" Niama asked.

"yeah, but it doesn't seem to have any temperature to us." Matt said.

"It's goes right through us," Ray said.

"That's because it's a memory, were not really at the actual place, but inside the memory, it may seem cold to the people here, but to us were still just air to everyone and everything else," Kyle explained.

They soon saw, what seemed to be Yusei in a fur jacket walking up inside the palace. They followed him, and when they entered, they never had seen such a sight before.

The palace huge, decorated with gold designs and the floor was marbled, with satin red curtains and beautifully decorated with gold furniture. Two soldiers guarding the door went to help Yusei take his fur coat off. When it was off, both Keira and her mother Koaru gasped. Yusei was wearing a black and white and red uniform of a Russian Prince-like uniform. He walked up to the steps of the stairs and everyone followed him. He walked into a empty guest room and then went to the curtains that decorated most of the wall. Behind the curtain was a small door he entered and closed behind him. Walking through a small corridor and then entered into another room.

"What is this?" Matt asked. They all got out of the small corridor by walking through the walls.

"I hate this!" Yusei said.

Another man sitting at a desk wearing the same uniform as him was writing something.

"What, has Nicholas catched on?" he said.

"No!, but everyday I hope he does so he can kill me!" Yusei said, swiping his face with his hand, frustrated.

"Hey, he can speak english!" Tyson said, finally satisfied with the fact the memories have finally have something where he can understand.

"I'm only speaking english so no one can find out about your truth, but you must stopped the affair. And you must tell her that it must end." The man said.

"How, she's the duchess of Russia, her father is my best friend and Grand Tsar of Russia and I'm just a body guard. I should have my duties rescheduled with something else, I'll ask Nicholas if I can be reinstated to Moscow to work on neighborly works." Yusei said, pacing back and forth, nervous out of his wit. "Боже, помоги мне," He said muttering to himself.

"What did he say?" Tyson asked Kyle.

"God Help me," Kyle answered him.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Max said.

"It looks like were in the beginning of the 20th century, perhaps in between 1912 or 1913, in Russia, where the Grand Tsar's still ruled before Stalin and Communism took it's toll. And I'm guessing their talking about Hilary who is really the Grand Duchess Anastasia, the most popular of the Tsar's Princesses." Kyle explained.

"No way, Hilary's a princess?" Tyson said.

"A pretty normal princess if you'd listen closely, but something else is going on, if I heard right, Is Yusei and Anastasia...going out...?" Keira asked.

"Yeah lets put it that way, there going out behind her father's back." Matt said.

"Is that true?" Kenny asked.

"The censored way, yeah.." Keira shrugged, really trying to end the conversation. They have youngsters around, and sadly, it's their mothers, who are the most youngest in the group. Except for Lust....

"Except, Nicholas is a better father then a ruler. Russia is closely losing him. We should leave the country before anything bad happens." Yusei said.

"Vitaly, That's enough!" The man said. "Nicholas is coming back from the beach with Alexandria in only two days, you have time to try and go see Anastasia, finish things with her, and in any safe case," He got up and put his hand on his shoulder, "Leave this place, resign yourself and never come back here again, I'm saying this as a friend.

"Thank you, Grigory." Yusei, or Vitaly said putting his arm on Grigor's hand.

They followed Yusei out to the backyard of the palace, he was so much in a hurry that he didn't bother coming out with his fur coat, instead he came out with a leather trench coat with a fur collar. He went out and saw in the parting of the backyard was another guard watching a young boy very closely, near there were three girls talking to each other, one of them was none other then Hilary, or should it be said, Anastasia.

Yusei quickly went over behind a small little courtyard that ran over behind the garden, there many secrets were kept there. Everyone followed, almost in trance with the scenery, and awaiting what would happen next.

" Виталий, было много несколько ночей поскольку вы пришли ко Мне-" Hilary said, panting. holding her dress a little up while running to him, but was interrupted by Yusei, "Shhh! говорить со мной только на английском языке!" he motioned her to whisper when speaking Russian.

"почему?" Hilary asked him.

"Пожалуйста, я не хочу никого слушание нас," Yusei said.

"What's wrong Vitaly?" Hilary said in English this time.

Yusei couldn't control himself when he hugged her and kissed her. Everyone felt awkward seeing them kiss, it was something they weren't used to seeing. Except for the little mothers who looked interested and yet enchanted by the kiss.

"I need to tell you something," Yusei said. "I love, I really do, but if you love me, will you leave this place and come with me, and stay with me forever?"

"I don't understand, what is wrong Vitaly?" Hilary said so confused yet also very scared.

"Listen, there are bad things happening in Russia, your father is losing this country, and because he is the ruler, the people will rebel and kill your father and drag you and your family along with it," Yusei explained.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Hilary asked, worried.

"The war is ending, and Russia has no time to take it's offense, come with me, where you'll be safe and you won't die," Yusei begged.

"I don't understand Vitaly , is something happening to my father?" Hilary asked, desperate and scared.

"Just please trust me, come with me and leave this place, will get out of Russia and go someplace where war cannot be touched or heard of," Yusei practically begged her.

"When....when must we leave?" Hilary asked.

"Tonight, I'll come and get you, and will leave this place and be out of Russia in a day. We can take a boat and be in disguise, I have it all planned." Yusei explained hugging Hilary. "I just don't want to leave without you."

Hilary had tears in her eyes, she was scared and confused, but she looked like a fourteen year old in a beautiful coat over a beautiful white dress. She finally nodded, probably not thinking right like any other fourteen year old. Yusei could only kiss her again, but this time it lasted awhile, and everyone could just watch them, feeling like they've already been invading their privacy already.

"Anastasia!" a voice called.

"Its Tatiana! I must go! where should I meet you?" she hurriedly asked.

"I'll come to you tonight, pack nothing but a suitcase!" He said and he quickly disappeared behind the courtyard.

They all decided to follow Hilary this time, who hurriedly went out of the court yard and out to her two older sisters. They all followed her in the palace and watched and listened to her for the first time without Yusei around.

They followed her quickly into her bedroom where she hurriedly took off her coat and went to the window to look out to Yusei.

"Looking at the bodyguard again?" a voice said.

They didn't notice that the door was opened. It was Anastasia's sister Tatiana.

"What do you want Tatiana?" Hilary asked annoyed.

"I know you love him, are you planning to run away and marry him, without telling mother....father?" she said trying to keep Anastasia's glare up and focused on her. She obviously was the bitchy sister who gossiped and swept into everyone's life. She started twirling and playing with Anastasia's scarf she took off.

"You don't know anything," Hilary told her, but Tatiana stopped her by grabbing her arm and squeezing it.

"On the contrary Little Anya, I know that you both are condoling with eachother," she whispered in Hilary's ear, but loud enough that the other children heard her. Her voice was like a hissing snake.

"What do you want from me?" Hilary asked frustrated, swiping her arm out of Tatiana's grasp.

"I'm just worried about you, I don't want you going away like a little cunt trying to waste her royalty away with a man who just needs you between your legs." Tatiana said, practically stabbing at her sister.

Hilary looked at her in rage and furious, that she slapped her sister and walked out of the room.

"so much scandal," Matt muttered.

The day had quickly turn to night in a few seconds and the room changed from Tatiana to Hilary quickly putting stuff in a small suitcase. Yusei came in quietly, and Hilary closed her suitcase.

"We must hurry, I have a private carriage waiting for us, it will take us to the Siberian Train, but were on our own after that." Yusei explained.

He turned, but in just a second, behind the curtain, Yusei got shot and fell to the floor.

"Vitaly!" Hilary screamed.

Behind the curtain came out the man the children remember was Vitaly's friend.

"Boris!? why?" Hilary begged him, looking at him, still holding the smoked gun in his hand.

"My dear, I am not Boris, My name is Prince Sviatopolk-Mirsky, and your father is the son of a bitch whose is tearing apart this country!" he cried.

"But why?" Hilary had tears falling out of her eyes. "You helped my father on Black Sunday..." she cried.

"Only to find that the workers and every other human being here working under the Tsars was right! Your father has ruined this country, And I'm not letting his favorite daughter get away with a poor body guard who is close friends with the Tsar!" he screamed.

Hilary put her hand over the Yusei's wound to keep the bleeding to stop, but it was too late, Yusei was already dead.

"Suddenly the door open, and a scary an came rushing in, a priest, who was about to go to Anastasia's aid, but was shot by Mirsky.

"Rasputin!" Hilary screamed in shock.

Mirsky went out of the room and disappeared.

Rasputin got up slowly to try and go to Hilary's aid. "May god forgive this poor man..." he started to pray.

The scene started to melt away and disappear as the scene changed into another scenery. Another poor and tragic scene, where this time, the children found themselves in the middle of Dead Man's field. Yusei has taken them, to the middle of a battle field of War World I.


	12. Chapter 12Enough is Enough!

Chapter 12

Enough is Enough!

In total of flashbacks, the memories started to go by faster and faster. It was like each of the children had Hilary and Yusei's memories of deaths were swarming in their minds, filling them up until it felt their heads will explode. First it was flashbacks of World War I, where Yusei has fallen as the victim in the war, as a British soldier serving in the trenches, all were scenes of his fellow officers dying and getting caught between No Man's Land. Then seeing him die slowly in trenches, full of mud and blood. It was an image they all were scarred to see. Hilary had fallen in the middle of it, she was a poor girl fighting and running between the bombs and the trenches falling apart. she jumped from trench to trench, falling over body by dead body, only to find when she landed in another trench, that when Yusei saw her, he freaked and fired his rifle to her, only killing her in a second. The images wouldn't stop moving from scene to scene after that. It was a fast moving video that gave the kids a headache, making them dizzy and sick from all the images they have to see.

Then it came to more war, more sadness, and betrayal, in one second, they could see what really happen in each century between Yusei and Hilary. Their names were different in each century too. Hilary had many beautiful names with tragic endings, and she was people who history's knew was more tragic. Mary Kelly, the poor prostitute that was slaughtered by Jack the Ripper, Poor Anastasia Romanov who was assassinated by the Bolshevicks, young French girl Shosanna Drewfus hiding from the Gestapo and only being shot and raped by a Nazi Hero to the German Army, the dark and lonely Rose who only survived the Titanic and lost her lover by the sunken ship, Carolina Homes who was brain wash and forced to serve a man who would kill her to only make her husband go mad and realize she was betraying him, Crouquette who was a lost princess of a great empire became a slave girl to an abusive family and master. Mary Railley who was a servant to Dr. Jackale And Mr. Hide, forced to find herself to protect herself or the master who seems to turn into a monster. Odette, who defies her gender and pretends to be man and be brutalized and judged as a witch, who later finds herself protecting the French Empire leading into many successful wars only to find herself called Joan of Arc, sold to the English as a servant and burned to a stake. And yet, the last thing they saw was Hilary as Hilary, only she was a little girl, and she was lying down on a dirty floor, the image was like an old photograph of the 1900's, but she wasn't sleeping, to what they felt, the little Hilary looked dead. The word Sleeping Beauty, suddenly crossed their minds.

Yusei was only to suffer as much as Hilary, His choice of deciding to have the same curse as the goddess only has proven to him of how useless and pointless it seemed, but he had fallen in love with Hilary many times, and somehow has find himself near her all the time, but even he had so many different names, the image of his pain taken over so many times in war, in death, even injured. There so many times the children could find themselves seeing Yusei wanting to die. His names were many handsome ones, and many that would die tragically too. Avalon, Louix, Falcon, Jack, Vitaly, Rozanne, Edward, he was even a Prince, and he was even a war criminal. He was a victim to many of the wars, the Russian Revolution, World War II, Vietnam War, World War I, Korean War, the Seven Crusades, it was an unstoppable movie of just silent moving pictures, the sound of grenade going off, the sound of bullets flying, shot guns, and the smell of gun powder smoke and death.

What could have been worse than this? Nothing, all that they just wanted it to stop! Wanted it to make sense, and at the same time, the pain to had kill them so it would all stop at once, fast and easy, like a car crash.

Then suddenly it stopped, the scenes have changed and now they found themselves back on the island, they were all laying down on the ground, either asleep or unconscious.

"What happened?" Tyson groaned getting up. He had the worst dream in all his life.

Keira yawned and stood up. The future children realized what happened as soon as they all stood up, the little girls were confused and the Bladebreakers just wasn't sure what happened.

"I had this weird dream," Max said, rubbing his eyes from the morning tears.

"Me too." Kenny said. He was cleaning his glasses.

"We all had the same dream," Rex said.

"Dream? But my dream was full of death and despair, and your friend Hilary, she suffered so much, and Yusei too!" Wendy said.

"I had a dream about them too!" Koaru said.

I also had a dream about them!" Niama also said to Koaru and Wendy.

"It wasn't a dream," Kyle explained getting up.

Matt got up and cracked his neck, "Yeah, Yusei sent us to the past to see him and Hilary, he must've wanted us to know who they were or something."

"But like that? I never seen so many disturbing images in my life!" Keira said.

"What, you mean we all had the same dream?" Ray asked.

"It wasn't a dream," Rex told him.

"Then what was it?" Tyson asked.

"Everything you we saw of Hilary was the truth," Kyle said.

"What Truth! you mean those were the past lives before she was ever 'Hilary?'" Tyson trying to understand himself of what happened.

"It may had seem to last forever, but it looks like everything is the same since we last were here. Nothing has changed, except Yusei's gone." Kyle said.

"And were screwed.." Matt said.

They all turned to ask why but then they saw what Matt was looking at. Ahead was a waterfall, and there under the falling water, behind the leaves, as they went up closely, they saw Hilary sitting on a rock while the water showered on her.

Her hair became extremely long and wavy curly, her eyes were embracing red, redder then blood, and her pupils were small and black. Her lips were so silky red, it was almost like touching smooth and soft skin with a perfumed scent of something so beautiful, it was a scent of a goddess. People can only imagine what would Aphrodite smell like.

Her bangs were long and somewhat curly, and she had this modest and mature look of her body. Her body morphed from a skinny fourteen year old to voluptuous sixteen year old. you can only imagine of how milk gives the body good.

Hilary sat there on the rock, not realizing things around her, it looked that she herself didn't know where she was. She probably didn't feel the water showering on her, that's how out of it she looked.

Her wardrobe changed as well. At first from what they last remembered she had this beautiful Greek tunic with white and light purple laces from ribbons to drapes. But now she had something more free and sweet looking. The water didn't make her body see through and wet, but it was white shimmering with sparkles from what they saw. An ordinary white dress, that had short height to Hilary's knees. The dress consists of ruffles and small bows, but she wore a corset with loose laces on the back. She had many layers of white loose skirts and a big bow strapped on the side of her waist. It was a beautiful dress that seemed to even look good when wet.

They didn't try to go near her, all except Tyson.

"Hilary!" He screamed her name.

Keira grabbed him by the hair, pulling him, "Owwww! What's wrong with you!"

"Me? what's wrong with you?" Keira asked him.

"You do realize that getting her attention will-" But Rex couldn't finish his sentence.

Without any of them turning, Hilary appeared in front of them without them even noticing she moved. She stood in front of them all completely looking out of it. But then she made her hand form the shape of a claw and jab her hand through Rex's chest, lift him up and threw him across the ground, hitting himself against a tree.

Keira quickly blew a wind that blew the Bladebreakers and the mothers out of the way. Matt quickly went to Rex's aid while Kyle covered him, he quickly took his gun and started to shooting at Hilary.

"Don't hurt her!" Max yelled.

But Kyle wasn't going to kill or hurt her, but distract her. He only shoots at the limbs that would stop her, but Hilary was quick, and when she was shot, the bullet went straight through her flesh, not making a hole at all, but instead getting hit at other places behind her.

"Why is she doing this?" Wendy asked, "She was so kind before."

Ray saw that Matt was healing Rex with his water bending, it was incredible to watch, but also distracting to find Hilary dodging bullets.

Keira swept her away with forces of wind, but Hilary swiped the force of it and the wind just disappated.

"Oh crap!" Keira said.

"She's too strong, we won't be able to beat her!" Matt said.

"We gotta try and slow her down at least," Rex said. He started to get up with the help of Matt, then he ran and swung a kick at Hilary, which formed a swift of fire, but Hilary jumped and flipped over Rex, she turned around and kick, but Rex swiftly dodged it.

"She's not fully awaken," Kyle said.

Tyson, the rest of the Bladebreakers and the mothers, were swept away from Keira's wind a few yards away, only watching ahead. They realized that they took them out of the way so they won't get hurt. Hilary quickly bypass the future children, and was quickly running toward the Bladebreakers. Her bare feet was light flying over the ground, she ran so fast, it was incredible speed.

They would have been dead if not had Wendy suddenly reacted. Without thinking about, she shoved her fist out and huge wall from the ground form stopping Hilary, but she quickly broke through it.

"Oh no! I can't do it!" Wendy said. Ray glanced at her, at that one second he realized what she had done. he remembered what Rex said about his mother being an earth bender when he was a fire bender. was that earth bending he just saw?

Niama quickly flew toward Hilary and took water from the trees and plants around them and suddenly slash water at Hilary and froze in her place.

"I'm sorry.." she said looking guilty.

But the frozen statue was cracking, and Hilary broke free. "Run! Run! Run for your lives!" Rex yelled at them.

"Run away now!" Keira practically screamed.

"What? No!" Tyson said, but Keira closed her eyes tightly only to get up from kneeling down after being struck down by Hilary and blow another wind at the kids and blew them away farther in the trees.

The Future children went after Hilary, not meaning too, but had too, attacking her all at once. But by the sounds of what the bladebreakers heard, they were pushed back by Hilary's great power.

The bladebreakers and mothers were blown away farther from the battle that none of them could see, at that one moment when they laid on the ground just listening to the sounds, that's all they could really do.

"We should go after them! they might be hurt!" Koaru suggested.

"Yeah," Tyson breathed out, for the first time, he showed infront of his friends and the mothers that he was scared. He was shaking, almost nervous.

"Tyson," Ray was about to calm him down, but something happened.

A huge monster, of what Alan pointed out before, was a chiropteran, a huge, gray and deformed monster that seemed to look part bat. It flew over and came diving down like it was a hawk and the poor kids were prey.

Quickly, Lust punched out her arm at it, and her long extending fingers stretched out and peirced right through the chiropteran.

Blood splattered everywhere and the chiropteran was peirced in half. It thudded down infront of them, dead instantly.

Lust's extended nails grew back in place to her fingers again. But when she turned around, blood was splattered on her face and dress.

"Lust...are you okay?" Koaru asked her.

"Yes, I think so," she said softly, then she looked at her hands.

"I cannot die easily, I can protect all of you," she said.

"No, we all have to protect ourselves," Wendy said. "You guys don't have unhuman abilities like us, we need to protect you." she suggested to the Bladebreakers.

"But you don't have any powers," Tyson said to Koaru.

"I'm a wind bender, thank you very much." She punched him in the arm.

"What should we do now?" Max asked. "Hilary is trying to kill us!"

"The best way is to find the boat we came on and try to find a wait for the rest of the gang to come." Ray suggested.

"As if! we should help them! Let's go back and help them and see if we can help Hilary!" Tyson insisted.

"How? Without her trying to hurt us, there's no way we can get to her," Max said.

"We have to try," Kai said.

"I believe we should try," Wendy said softly.

"Yeah, helping a friend is what matters most! and besides the fact we don't really know her, I think she deserves to be saved even when she's trying to destroy everything around her." Koaru said.

Suddenly an earth quake shook the ground, until they realized it was the volcano erupting.

"Oh no! the Volcano! It's erupting! we better find our friends and get off this island quick!" kenny said.

"Look!" Niama said pointing at a creature hiding behind the shrubbery.

Lust clawed her extended nails ready to charge, but what came in the clearing was Alan.

"Alan!" Tyson was half relieved, but then remembered that he was possessed as bad as Hilary and Yusei.

Alan's right arm was covered in dark markings, of henna or some other egyptian tatooing. The markings rose all the way up from his hands to his right eye. He had long and huge red wings feathered wings with rubies and sterling eye balls ebbed in it.

His eyes were more red then marooned, and his hair was all over his face, he looked like he was about to eat them.

The volcano and shaking continued once more as he walked slowly toward them. He reached out his hand to touch them, his long fingers sprouted long and refined nails. To refine for a boy his age.

The shakings made everyone fall on the floor on their knees. Behind them, Hilary appeared and she charged toward Alan, holding a sword and slashing at Alan as he swiftly dodged it. The rest of the kids appeared behind the Tyson and the others.

"You guys are still alive!" Ray said relieved.

"We noticed that Alan was nearby and suddenly Hilary went after him," Keira explained.

"And she took my sword!" Rex said being helped walking by Matt.

They all watched Hilary and Alan fight. Alan was fighting with a sword as well that he swiftly transformed and summoned by air. They were both incredibly fast.

"If Alan and Hilary are here, where's Yusei?" Tyson asked.

The impact of Hilary and Alan's fighting shot at the kids with a gust of wind, so Koaru immediatley wiped the air out of their faces.

Hilary barefooted practically did a flip and kick Alan out of her way so she can have an opening to slash Alan's waste, but Alan protected the opening by placing his sword there and Hilary being blocked.

"I've never seen her fight like this before," Tyson said.

"Have you ever seen her fight at all other then throwing a punch?" Rex asked.

Hilary then took her sword and stabbed it in the earth, for the volcano's magma to sprout out the hole she made with the sword. Lava came bursting out. She took a handful of it without burning herself and formed it into fire shooting flames at Alan.

"No way, is she fire bending?" Rex said.

"I don't think so, look" Keira said pointing at Hilary.

The lava burst into flames consuming Hilary and then disappeared within her chest, and then taking it out into a form of a ball and throwing it at Alan, but when Alan swiped it through his hand, a million flames strangled him down.

"Oh no!" Kenny shrieked.

Hilary took her sword, and swiped her hand against the blade, making her blood form into flames of sparks, where she charged at him and was about to stab Alan in the heart, but then she stopped.

Hilary stopped mid way to Alan's heart only to turn to see Yusei watching them.

The crimson dragon formed again in the sky, diving at Yusei, but the dragon went through him, and so the dragon went after Hilary, but it also went through her, then it dove into Alan's chest, then seconds later appearing bursting out of the volcano.

"What's happening?" Ray asked.

The crimson dragon then dived down again, but wrapping his body around all the kids. Its body made a spinning image of flowing purple rays, where it made nothing be seen but Yusei, Alan and Hilary, who were glowing.

Then suddenly the dragon's body dispersed into sparkly star dust that formed all around them until above it's body had trasformed into a white and blue dragon, diving down into Yusei's body. Yusei's eyes glowed white and he punched his arm at the future children and Bladebreakers where the scenery changed once more. It was another memory he was showing to them, and the scene couldn't be more shocking.

There they saw Hilary wearing a ball gown, and she was singing on stage, hearing her voice was like hearing an actual angel sing.

'The earth is cold, the feilds are bare, the branches fold against the wind that's everywhere. The birds move on so they survive, and snow so deep, the bears all sleep, to keep themselves alive

They do what they must for now to trust in their plans

If I trust in mine, I might find who I am,

But where do I go from here? so many voices ringing in my ear,

which is the voice that I was meant to hear?

How will I know? Where do I go...From here?'

"What a beautiful voice," Niama whispered.

"She sounds just like an angel!" Wendy said.

Koaru started to tear a little, "Yeah..." she sniffed.

'My world has changed and so Have I,

I've learned to chose and even learn to say good-bye

The path ahead so hard to see, it winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me

In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known

Now it seems to start a new life on my own!

But where do I go from here? So many voices ringing in my ear, which is the voice that I was meant to hear?

How will I know? Where do I go?' and then Hilary paused, her expression from sudden inspiration faded away immediatley and then she kneeled down on the floor, feeling a sense of lost, and with a soft and tone she ended the song, 'From here.' She softly cried as a huge applause took place with an encore. But she didn't bother on getting up.

"She's really.." Tyson started to say, "She's really hurt...isn't she?"

The scene changed then with a scene in a house, Hilary was very little, and she watching a woman, her mother, crying while she was on the telephone. When she hung up she went to Hilary and suddenly slapped her.

Half of the guys kids gasped, but the Future children didn't make one sound.

"It's all your fault!" The woman screamed at her, "You killed him! You killed your own father! you murderer!" she screamed slapping Hilary three times more until her little limp body fell to the floor.

"Mommy...I'm sorry," she kept saying. But then her mother lift her arm up and dragged little Hilary down the hallway as she started to scream and cry.

"You killed him!" She screamed once more. She stopped at the stairs and opening a little door where a dark room laid under the stairs. She threw little Hilary in the room and closed the door on her. The door started shaking wildly as Hilary from the inside tried to open the door, holding the knob. But her mother was stronger.

"Mommy please!" Hilary screamed so loud as a child could, "I'm sorry mommy! i'm sorry! I'm afraid of this place! Please! ahhhhhhh!"

The shaking stopped and Hilary's mother locked the door and went up stairs.

The scenery changed again, where Hilary was probably a little older, and she was playing the piano, where a constructor watching her smiling satisfied.

"Very good!" She said, "Excellent, You are truly a proffesional!

"No she isn't!" Her mother came in the room. "She needs to be perfect, make her do it again, only faster! What I heard wasn't perfect, it was nothing like her father played!"

Hilary immediatley played again, but her mother screamed in frustration, and took the constructor's ruler she had in her hand and wacked Hilary on her hand.

"That wasn't perfect at all!" she screamed in Hilary's ear.

"Please Mrs. Tachibana!" the constructor tried to ease with Hilary's mother.

But Hilary kept playing again and again, and her mother became more frustrated, so she took Hilary's hair and dragged her down the hallway once more and threw her into the closet stairs again. Hilary from the inside to open the door again, but her mother resisted and locked the door on her, only the shaking of the door continued and Hilary's mother went into the kitchen while the constructor just stared in shock and frozen.

The scene changed again where Hilary was sitting on her bed, where on the floor was nothing but grain rice, her feet laid imbedded in it, practically bleeding.

The scene changed where Hilary was doing ballet and doing beautiful dance movements that she twirled so long and fast that she stepped out of her twirl so cleanly without any dizziness that her next move was as beautiful then her last one. And once she was done performing the last move, the curtains closed with an applaud and encore, that as soon as it closed, she fainted on the floor, her mouth gagging of blood.

In the backround you can hear her singing another beautiful song that would possibly haunt the children's minds.

With that, they saw Hilary's mother refusing to give Hilary food and see her starve for days, then Hilary's mother took her bed and made her sleep on wooden floors until it kept to not sleep at all, where Hilary productively learn to not eat or sleep for days.

The scene changed again where Hilary was at a garden party, and everyone was staring at her. She wore this elaborate blue dress and a man kneeled down to her, Hilary looked too young, almost 10 or eleven years old, and as soon as the man who looked like he was 30, took her hand and said 'will you be my wife?' Hilary suddenly swiped her hand away, looking at everyone staring at her, and then running off. The kids ran with her, seeing her cry, cry so much that she went into a flower house and hid herself in the bottom cupboards crying.

Her mother soon found her who was beating her up so much. During this, everyone could hear Hilary sing another song.

'Baby sleep, Gently sleep

Life is long and love is deep,

Time will be, sweet for thee

All the world to see, Time to look about and know, through the shadows come and go

Hold the breeze, stirs the trees, and how the blossoms grow...'

They watched and listened as to how she placed make up on herself to cover the bruises. And when she took her jacket off to see the spagehhitti strap she was wearing, and saw all these scars and bruises, that there was no pigment of her skin left because of all the purple and blues covering her. They watched as she covered her body with dense blush and makeup, and hid it when she entered school the day where Tyson arrived late. Then from loss of soul, she forced herself to annoyed and angry and have a character when talking to Tyson.

The scene would change where Hilary was at home, laying down on the floor, and she didn't look like she was alive. In fact she wasn't even breathing for anyone to see, someone came through the door, and gently picked her up and took her out of the house, the last thing they saw was glass coffin in the living room where Hilary was laying down in.

Scenes of hallways of the hospital kept white washing the kids' visions. They saw Hilary being rushed down the hallway and into a dark room where it closed on them. The lighted sign above the doors glowed red saying 'Operation'.

The last scene that changed was finding Hilary sitting on a snowy bench, the place snowing and covered in white. And all she had on her was a silk red night gown.

"How much did you see?" she asked looking at Tyson and the rest of the children.

"Everything," Tyson answered.

Hilary scoffed, "I figured I couldn't hide it forever," she said pulling her hair back behind her ear.

"Why wouldn't you tell us to begin with?" Ray asked her.

"Why?" Hilary asked him. "You guys are so busy with beyblading and I can be such a burden on everyone, I mean, I'm the wicked witch of the 8th grade," she said smiling at Tyson.

Tyson just couldn't be bothered to be hurt by those words that he once said to her.

"It's no big deal anyways," Hilary said laughing to herself.

"No big deal! Hilary she abused you!" Max said.

"Oh well..." she said wrapping her body with her arms.

"Oh well? is that what you said?" Tyson couldn't believe that.

"Your going to let someone abuse you for the rest of your life, and you just say oh well?" Tyson yelled frustrated.

"What do you want me to do, leave her? tell on her? she's my mother, and the only thing to family that's still alive," she explained.

"That can't be true!" Max said.

"Hilary how could you say that?" Kenny said.

"Who are you exactly?" Kai asked her.

Hilary smiled at him, "I'm complicated..." she said.

That was not funny to anyone but her, who she laughed at herself for. Everyone else looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm not the Hilary you know," she finally said after she stopped laughing, "Your bossy Hilary was some sort of personality I made up to have some part of me to be free. I couldn't have anything like any of you can," she said.

"You know, your the luckiest people. You get to be free, do mostly whatever you want, your not tied to your family, or if you were it would be because they only love you. They don't black mail you and make you do whatever you want because they brainwashed you believing that the one family member you killed would haunt you forever and when you would die..." she started to scoff, "That your father would always think your a failure and that your whole life isn't meant to be what you wanted it to be."

She tapped her finger thinking as she put her legs up close to her stomach and wrapped around them to keep warm.

"I wish...I wish..." she whispered starting to cry, "I wish I would forget everything, that I wouldn't have existed to begin with...and I wish for more then anything that I wouldn't be the burden of others no matter what. Because I will always be the loneliest being in the whole world," she said.

"No Hilary, your not alone," Tyson said to her. "We can help you, were your friends."

Hilary looked at them as if she didn't believe a sorry ass word they said out of their mouths.

"Tyson..." she said, "You don't even know who I really am, you don't know the real me, and you can never know the real me."

They were all taken aback from what she just said.

"I am dying, and I will not leave a scrap of myself behind for anyone to know." she said so dark and grimacing, as if they moved from their spot she would kill you.

And how was she right, Tyson and the rest really didn't know her, she was another person from what they remember when the bladebreakers first met. She was full of fire and enthusiasm, that when it went away, she was like a dark and secretive sick criminal who would never tell how the crime she committed really happened.

"Good bye Tyson," she said. And the scenery melted away into where they last were.

"Hilary..." Tyson looked over at the possessed Hilary who was still in the pose of about to stab Alan but was staring at Yusei.

"You knew," Ray turn around to the future kids, "You knew about her this whole time."

"Did you think it was weird of us actually talking to her?" Rex asked.

"We always knew she was more than any of you guys, not because she was a Greek Goddess, but because out of everyone in this family, she was most wisest and experienced then anyone else. She suffered more than Yusei ever did," Keira explained.

"Oh my god," Tyson muttered.

"She was the one person who taught us things and believed in our abilities whether we were different or the same," Matt said.

"She left behind a great history for all us to look up to, she's the strongest person we ever met." Kyle said.

The bladebreakers turned to look at Hilary once more.

"So what now?" Max asked.

"Who knows..." Kyle said atlast.

Yusei walked over towards Hilary, who she turned away from Alan, and was going to slash Yusei and kill him instead, slowly he walked towards her, but hilary charged at him and stabbed the sword right through him.

Everyone gasped in shock of the scene they saw, his blood was dripping so much out of him, but he stood there staring down at Hilary as if he didn't noticed the sword stabbed in him. Instead he took Hilary's shoulders, not minding her pushing the sword in deeper into his chest. He didn't feel the pain and instead took her chin, lift her head up and kissed her on the lips.

Then everything became white, the bursting of light rays came out of them, star dust circled them, twisting around them like aura. Yusei's wings and Hilary's lift up and spread out. Alan sat up and stood watching the scene. the star dust flew at them and his eyes, body and face went back to normal, and his wings disappeared from his back. The kiss could of lasted forever, as Hilary wrapped her arms around Yusei, and then her and Yusei's form changed to their original god forms. Hilary's hair grew long and wavy, as her outfit changed into a Grecian gown. Yusei's hair and skin changed into a pharaoh's tunic, and embedded on his arms, legs and head and neck was golden jewelry.

This was probably the best kissing scene the little mothers ever saw in their entire lives, everything was light and sparkle show. But soon the light rays and sparkles spread all out on the island, where all the demons, chiropteran, scientists and the army was wiped out. Only chimeras and certain abducted children were left on the island. They dispersed and evaporated into nothingness. The volcano quickly stopped erupting and the island soon changed and went back to it's beautiful green self again. The sky became clear, and soon everything went back to normal. The sparkles just flowed and sprinkled on the children, where Rex stood up and realized he didn't need Matt's support anymore. The mothers were sprinkled and their tattered clothes and faces were fixed and cleaned. Wendy was lifted up by the sparkles, twisting around her then they vanished, letting her drop, but falling into the arms of Ray's.

"I feel so much better now!" She said to him.

Soon the sparkle and light show disappeared, and they watched the crimson dragon take appearence once again, but twisting his body down like a spiral, letting God and Goddess' body float down while they still held on to each other. Their old forms disappeared and they became Yusei and Hilary once again, their feet touched the ground, and they fell softly to the floor, still holding hands.

They all went to see if they were okay, Alan as well who looking down at them curiously.

"Are they...dead?" Koaru asked.

"No," Alan said, "their just asleep," he kneeled down and stroke their faces to see.

"Hey Alan! your back!" Keira said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am!" He said completely forgetting about himself.

"It seems that Yusei was possessed by the dragon, but he never attacked us," Kyle said.

"No he didn't," Tyson said, "You were wrong."

"Not exactly," Alan said. "Dad was possessed but I think what helped him from not attacking us was the Star Dust Dragon."

"So the Star Dust Dragon saved Hilary and Alan?" Matt said.

"Yes and no, some how the Star Dust dragon dispersed from Crimson dragon's body and possessed Yusei, where he helped the pharaoh get in contact with you," Alan said. He took from Yusei's belt, a card that had the star dust dragon on it.

"He was trying to show you the real Hilary, and her past." He said.

"How did you know? You were stuck possessed." Matt said.

"I was able to see everything, and even Yusei, not matter if we were possessed or not. Star Dust Dragon made sure everyone saw it." Alan explained.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Tyson asked.

"When she wakes up, she'll feel better then usual, probably will be the same girl she was when you last saw her," Alan said. "But I highly doubt that."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked, already not liking his change of tone.

"Look at her," Alan said, "Does she look the same person as you last remembered?"

The mothers and the Bladebreakers looked down at Hilary, and by just that, she didn't look the same bossy girl they remembered. In fact, she looked as beautiful as they first saw her under the water fall. She looked a few years older, and for once her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed when she was asleep.

"If the volcano is not erupting, and the island is missing of all the chiropterans and mad scientists and the army, then we can head back to that lab and send some SOS signal to send first aid and send help ships that can rescue us and the other kidnappees." Kyle explained.

And in fact, that's what they did. Many of the children and other beings left on the island were either children or kidnapped adults who had the past of working with the military. Going back into the volcano, they were surprise to find that most of the computers and mechanical machines were able to still work. Kyle and Kenny both send a huge signal to most of the islands nearby, even getting in contact with a air pilot from Okinawa working at the US Military base. Niama and Matt were healing Hilary and Yusei's wounds, but somehow when they started the healing, their wounds vanished. Though both still stayed unconscious. The Bladebreakers could only stand and scold themselves for the time being, they would look at Hilary like she was this Sleeping Beauty they couldn't stop but stare at how beautiful she was in a deep sleep. For the most part, the battle was over, and without any agreement of saying so, the Bladebreakers to themselves all thought that once Hilary woke up they would treat her the same like she was always to them, only this time they decided to themselves to pay more attention to her, and perhaps even try to know her more.

They became afraid of her, they saw a part of her that wasn't her, but was the true Hilary. That she was a lost and broken glass girl who is slowly falling apart and perhaps even dying more emotionally then physically. They took Alan's words very carefully, if it she did wake up as not herself anymore, then they could try to start over again with her, and maybe tried to cope with her. They were afraid of her and yet they felt this deep curiosity and compassion to know more of her, to seek more of her past, deep down she awoke something in all of them, not when she transformed to Arianna, but when they saw her as this dark and sick person sitting on that cold icy bench with nothing but a silk red night gown. she looked at them like they were no more but actual toys to her that she got bored of very easily, something they have never seen in someone they knew so close. That's when they felt that perhaps having their future children keep a few secrets from them might be the wisest desiscion considering the fact, their not at all good secrets to learn. And Hilary had many, more then she herself knew.

"Cheer Up guys," Rex said, walking up to them, his wounds were finally cured thanks to Matt and was walking normally now. "Hilary is not at all this dark and secretive person, but now you know a few things about her that she's probably been trying to say to someone for awhile."

"but why not tell us? are we that ignorant?" Ray asked.

"Maybe," Rex said truthfully, trying not to sound cold and blunt, "But you should know you made her stronger, and gave her a life that she never thought she could have."

"We didn't give her anything!" Tyson argued, "She...she went up to us, went up to me, and she just fell in to our world, we didn't do anything, she was the one doing something." Tyson coldly corrected Rex.

"I don't get why your mad at her for that though?" Keira said joining in the conversation, realizing the situation the Bladebreakers had fallen themselves into.

"It's not that," max said trying to explain, "It's the fact that...that we...! That she...!" But he couldn't speak the right words and so he sat down on a rock rubbing his hands on his forehead trying to calm himself from the frustration and action that he's suffered all day with.

"It's the fact that we didn't care to notice, or cared to even ask about her, or even talk about it, we figured she was just this school girl," Ray explained thinking, remembering aloud to mostly himself, "Just a happy school girl, and yet compare to us, compare to all the people and situations we've been through and met, she's the most torchered and haunting person I've ever met," he explained.

"Haunting?" Tyson said, "Yeah, that would be the right word for her." He flashed back the time when Hilary during practiced tried her hardest to see a bit beast, then it went to where she was laying there on her bedroom floor filled with rice grains, seeping and bleeding into her flesh like bugs living in your own flesh, it was a disgusting yet horrifying scene, and Hilary was just so little, her limp body laying there on the floor, probably dead. He thought that perhaps the Holocaust's enviroments were like that.

Everyday Hilary would stand infront of a mirror naked, probably looking at all the parts of her body badly bruised with purple, blues and blacks, and he could imagine that perhaps that even her mind was as bruised as her skin was.

Tyson then went over to Matt and took a towel and asked him to wet it for him.

"What are you doing Tyson?" Ray asked.

"I'm gonna check something," Tyson said.

Matt let his water bending get the towel atleast dripping wet, and Tyson went over to Hilary, bend down to his knees infront of her limp body, and with his shaking hand, he wiped the towel across her chest.

"Tyson, what are you trying to prove?" Max asked.

Tyson didn't answer him, he wiped harder, like he was slowly rubbing her chest, as he put one his hands on her shoulder to keep his rubbing of the towel in control of his other hand, and with a few wipes through some makeup, he got a huge wipe of blush and probably foundation skin pigmented make up on the towel, and saw on Hilary's chest, gray skin of purple and black bruises.

All Tyson did was cried, for the first time, he cried. Keira came and put her arms around him, and Tyson just let her comfort him as he cried looking down at Hilary, so ashamed of himself, and yet he shouldn't be. This wasn't his fault, this wasn't any of their faults, not even Hilary's. Then whose fault was it? Her mother? what kind of mother does this to the only child she has? The only blood relation to her husbands'? If it wasn't her mother's, then whose? The Goddess? or The curse? The Gods? or is it really just Hilary's fault, bringing in Yusei's pain along with it. Or was it just bad luck that happened to strike at the Goddess Arianna and the Egyptian God and King of his Kingdom, Pharaoh Atem?

Whatever it was, they all cried, blaming themselves like foolish children do when a big accsident happens. And all could Keira do while holding her young father was sing to him the song that could hear Hilary sing echoing in their minds.

'Baby sleep, Gently sleep

Life is long and love is deep,

Time will be, sweet for thee

All the world to see, Time to look about and know, through the shadows come and go

Hold the breeze, stirs the trees, and how the blossoms grow...'


End file.
